


‘Hey red’ total drama revenge of the island. Zoey LS

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Character, Romance, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, girlxgirl, gxg, some spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Frankie had her chance at fame and fortune, now it’s Hayden’s turn.Frankie made new friends and found love. Will it be the same for the somewhat anti-social theatre nerd?Book 1/4 of the Moore sisters series.Book 1/2 of Hayden’s story’s.You don’t need to read the first two books to read this one, but you can if you want to.If you do want to, the first book is called ‘Hey nerd’, and the second is called ‘Hey world.Enjoy:)
Relationships: Zoeyxoc zoeyxfemaleoc
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1) Bigger, badder, brutal-er!

As the island drew nearer and nearer, the voice of the one and only dreaded Chris McLean could be heard. Hayden's older sister had been on the first and third season of total drama, and had warned her that Chris could be, well, a bit of a shit. Frankie's words, not hers! 

As Hayden shifts, she realises that Chris was starting to introduce the contestants for this season. Great, she could learn everyone's names straight away. 

"Jo". Chris starts off by introducing a girl with short golden blonde hair. Her grey hoodie clad arms were crossed as she glared at the boy next to her.

"Stay outta my way if you value your kiwis" she hisses. The boy, a ginger haired kid in jeans and a white t-shirt had mumbled 'right back at ya' before sniffing his armpits. Chris introduces him as Scott. Next to him was Mike and Zoey. Mikey was a tall, tan boy, with black hair and a gap between his teeth. Zoey was a cute redhead with a pink flower in her hair. 

"This is so exciting!" Zoey beams. Hayden smiles to herself, enjoying the girls enthusiasm. Before Mike could respond, a short haired boy pushes them both to the side. 

"Lightning!". 

"Hello gorgeous" Lightning smiles before kissing his muscles. Next to him was a boy name Brick, who had dropped Zoey when Chris said his name. Next to Brick was a boy named B, who was large and silent, and next to him was a cute girl with long blonde hair. 

"Dawn" Chris introduces. 

"Your aura is exceptionally purple-ish green, which suits you though" the pixie like girl smiles at B, who smiles back at her. 

"Dakota".

"Hey there" Dakota, a girl with long golden blonde hair giggles. Dakota continues to talk to the camera, only to be ignored when the camera pans to a now introduced Anne-Maria, a girl with large hair, who was spraying, fake tan was it? Dakota shoves her. 

"Woah, who said you could pan away?" Dakota glares at the camera before being sprayed in the face by Anne-Maria's fake tan. 

"Staci". A larger girl in a pink sweatshirt walked over and starts talking about how her great aunt invented suntans. Annoyed, Anne-Maria sprays her too. 

"Cameron". Cameron, a stick of a thing, was looking around at everything in wonder. 

"Sam". Sam, a boy with curly hair, was too busy on his game to pay attention to Chris.

"And, you may know her older sister Frankie from the first and third season, Hayden!". Hayden smiles awkwardly at the camera, turning when she hears a gasp behind her. It was the cute red head, Zoey. 

"Oh my gosh, you're Frankie's sister! I love her in season one and three, she was so funny!" she gushes. Hayden smiles. 

"I'll be sure to tell her that". Her grin grew when Zoey blushes.

"Yep, it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" Chris shouts before pressing a red button, causing the boat to explode, sending the teens flying everywhere. 

Frowning to herself when she reaches the surface, Hayden wipes the water out of her eyes before looking around to see how everyone else was going. Jo was racing towards the beach, like she was trying to win. Anne-Maria was racing towards the beach too, but she seemed angry. Zoey and Mike were trying to save a panicking Staci. Sam was on his game. B was helping Cameron. Dawn was already on the beach, dry? Dakota was in a blow up boat, posing for the cameras, who were soon blown up with the help of Chef. Brick was soon on the beach, as was Scott. Seeing that everyone seems to be fine, Hayden finally made her way to the beach. 

"Hayden! Hi, you ok?" Zoey asks the blonde. Hayden smiles at the girl. 

"I am, thanks for asking. What about you, and Mike?" Hayden asks as she makes her way towards the rocks that Dawn and Mike were sitting on. 

"We're fine! We made it to the beach ok. Man, what a start to the first episode huh?" Zoey smiles as she sits on the rock between Hayden and Mike. 

"So stoked to be here. I've been watching total drama forever. Who knows, maybe I'll even make some new friends" Zoey speaks up. Hayden nudges her with a smile. Zoey blushes, but smiles back.

"Yes, that would be good considering that you are an only child and all" Dawn shrugs. Hayden raises an eyebrow while Zoey frowns. 

"Huh? Who told you that?" Zoey asks curiously.

"Your soul reads like an open book. You had such a lonely childhood, it must of been difficult" Dawn speaks softly, sounding sympathetic as she reaches out to hold Zoey's hand. Zoey snatches her hand away with a frown. She went to respond, but the sound of the PA system interrupts her. 

"Attention fresh meat, see the trail that leads into the woods? Race to the edge of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife, that would be bad" Chris warns.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to upset the bunnies" Lightning smirks, nudging Sam, who laughs. 

"The tiniest sound can set them off. Like, this!". Suddenly the loud sound of an airhorn could be heard over the speaker system. A loud roar follows. The teens eyes widen before they took off running. 

As Hayden ran alongside Zoey and Mike, the finish line was soon in her sights. She could see that Jo and Lightning were already there. Along with Chris, who was directing the campers where to go. Lightning stood to the left while Jo went right. Scott and B joined the left, while Brick and Cameron went to the right. As the other campers arrived, they were assigned teams. Dawn, Dakota, Sam and Staci joins Lightning's team, while Zoey, Mike, Anne-Maria and Hayden joins team Jo

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott asks, his eyes wide.

"I'm pretty sure that cry did not belong to any known animal species" Cameron frowns as he starts to shake from fear. 

"Relax, it'll all make sense eventually" Chris shrugs before he starts to cackle like an evil villain or something.

Confessional

"Frankie's right, Chris is mad" Hayden frowns boardly as she rests her cheek in her palm.

Game

"Now, this season of total drama will be a little bit different. For example, each episode, someone will be eliminated" Chris reveals. The contestants gasp. 

"It's never been that hard before" Zoey frowns. 

"I know, I'm good. But since you're all first timers, I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the camp ground" Chris says as he holds up a wooden statue of his head.

"A genuine McLean brand Chris head. Your free ticket back into the game. Even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds it, will become the most powerful player in total, drama, history!" Chris explains before squinting at the Chris head.

"Is the cleft on my chin really that big?" he asks as he rubs his chin.

"Yep, and it looks like a but" Scott smirks. Chris glares at him. 

"Moving on. Time for the team names".

"Team Lightning, no, Litghtning's squad!". Lightning suggests, sounding enthusiastic. 

"Nice suggestions Lightning, but, names have already been chosen by me. Team A, you shall hence forth be known as, the Toxic Rats". The Toxic Rats stay quiet, clearly unimpressed with the name. 

"And team B, you are here by dubbed, the Mutant Maggots". Hayden scrunches her nose up slightly at the name.

"Um, what's with all the references to chemical waste?" Mike asks curiously. His question was followed by that same roar the campers had heard back on the beach. 

"It's the monster!" Cameron panics. The campers watch on in fear as the trees are knocked down. The sounds get closer and closer, and...a hairless squirrel pops out of the bushes. 

"Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel" Jo complains. 

"Aww" Dakota coos, screaming when the squirrel's eyes blinked vertically instead of horizontally. 

"What's wrong with it?" Dawn asks with a frown. 

"While we were gone, I rented the island out to a nice family oriented biohazardous disposal company. But the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna" Chris explains, watching as the squirrel catches a butterfly with it's tongue in the same way a frog would. 

"Weird" Dakota comments as she walks over to kneel in front of the squirrel.

"I want one" she smiles, screaming and running away when it roared and shot laser beams out of its eyes. Chris laughs hysterically. 

"Now, before we start the very first challenge for the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, because you made it up here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline. And the Rats get a hacksaw". Hayden watches as Chef jumps on the trampoline while holding onto the hacksaw. She winces when he falls. Lightning laughs, and ended up getting hit by hacksaw. Jo laughs at his pain before getting run over by the trampoline. 

"What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Chris asks as he holds up a grey bomb. Hayden watches as a few of the contestants shuffle back slightly. 

"Um, he wouldn't really blow us up again, will he?" Mike ask nervously from his spot next to Zoey.

"Wont I?" Chris asks with a smirk before directing the campers to small clearing. 

"After seeing my sister on two seasons with this guy, I can tell you that there is a very good chance that he would" Hayden speaks up from her spot besides Zoey. Mike's eyes widen sightly.

"These are your team totems, you need to cut em down, and get them in the river, and ride them back to the camp ground. First team there, gets their pick of the cabins. But hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant them in front of your cabin in seven minutes or less" Chris explains.

"See" Hayden mutters.

"Starting now". 

"Alright lets do this!" Jo cheers before jumping off of a rock and onto the trampoline. Both teams watch as she flies through the air, landing in the water. 

"Stand back, Lightning is on it!" Lightning cheers before attempting to climb the tree, muttering that 'Lightning never quits' after slipping down the tree. Hayden watches curiously as B walks over to the tree, smiling when he suddenly gets an idea. He quickly rushes off, coming back seconds later with a piece of wood and a barrel. Hayden realises what his idea was and smiles. Smart.

"Ok, if Jo hits the centre of the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch" Cameron rambles before being interrupted by Anne-Maria, who shoves him with a 'back off pipsqueak, I want a crack at this'. 

"But I calculated for Jo's weight" Cameron frowns, watching as Anne-Maria jumps from the rock and onto the trampoline. The campers wince when she hits the bottom of the totem, falls down to the trampoline, bounces, and hits the bottom of the totem again. This continues until Jo kicks the trampoline away, allowing for Anne-Maria to finally hit the ground. Looking at the Rats, and then looking back at her own team, Brick hanging from the axe in the bottom of the totem, Hayden sighs. The Rats seemed to be doing a better job at the first challenge then the Maggots.

"Good grief" Jo mutters as Brick calls for help.

"Yeesh, what a baby" Anne-Maria grumbles with a role of her eyes. 

"Aw man, this isn't working!" Mike panics before gasping. 

"Aw, darn it! Cut the dang rope already". Hayden looks away from Brick, confused as to why Mike was suddenly sounding like an old man. He was even hunched over, one hand on his back like he was in pain.

"That's what we're trying to do, Mike" Anne-Maria glares. 

"Oi, name's Chester missy" 'Chester'? replies.

"Uh, excuse me?" Zoey asks, clearly confused. Hayden shakes her head before going back to watching Brick, who was now attempting to pull the axe from the totem. As he pulls and pulls at the axe, one of those mutant squirrels makes it's way from the hollow knot of the tree, now watching Brick along with the rest of his team. Brick tries to shoo the squirrel away when he notices it. The squirrel didn't seem too impressed with that, and glares and roars at Brick, who screams.

"Back in my day, we didn't need fancy saws and axes to cut ropes, we were just fine with stones" Mike speaks up, still doing his Chester act. He bounces a small stone in his hand before throwing it. It ended up hitting the squirrel, who blinks, confused for a few seconds before glaring at Mike. It's eyes turn red before it shoots it's laser beams at everyone. The Maggot's scream before running around frantically, trying to dodge the squirrels dangerous lasers. Hayden jumps back with a flinch as the beam nearly hits her foot. At the sound of Zoey's yelp, Hayden rushes to grab her hand, pulling her behind a rock. Zoey breathed heavily before turning to see who her saviour was.

"Oh, thanks Hayden!" Zoey beams at the blonde. Hayden found herself staring at Zoey's brown eyes. Shaking her head, Hayden blushes.

"No worries" she smiles shyly before perking up at the sound of cheering. She grabs Zoey's hand, not seeing the way the red head blushes at the contact, and cautiously peeks out from behind the rock, smiling when she sees that her teams totem was now on the ground. Dragging Zoey out from the rock, the pair moves to help their team push their totem into the river before hopping on. Hayden moving to sit behind Mike while Zoey sits behind Hayden. 

As the Maggots ride down the river on their totem, Jo turns when she hears cheering.

"They're gaining on us!" Jo frowns. 

"It's my duty to inform you ma'am that we have bigger problems" Brick speaks up as he points forward, alerting his team of the their problem. Their problem being a waterfall. The Maggots gasp.

"My first waterfall!" Cameron cheers, throwing his arms up in delight. 

"And maybe our last" Mike speaks, still doing his Chester act. The campers scream when they go over the edge of the waterfall, bouncing when they land on the, well, land. The bounce causes Zoey to lose her grip and place on the log. The poor red head screams, barley holding onto the end of the log.

"Hayden! Mike!" she screams. Hayden turns, ignoring Mike's sudden gasp as he turns, yelling Zoey's name. Hayden's stomach drops at the sight of Zoey barley holding onto the log. She shakes her head before shuffling forwards slightly, grabbing onto Zoey's arms and pulling her back onto the log.

"Hold on" Hayden speaks, sounding breathless. Zoey nods before holding onto Hayden's waste tightly, making the blonde blush. Pinching the bottom of her top, Hayden blinks in surprise when the Rats suddenly pass her team.

"Hey! How did they get past us?" Jo questions with a frown. The team yelps when the totem flies through the air, throwing the Maggots in various directions before crashing into the good cabin, exploding seconds after it's landing. Hayden groans, rubbing the back of her head before sitting up. Rubbing her right arm, she forces herself to get up before moving to help her teammates, each of them thanking her with a groan.

"So, as the only team with a cabin standing, the Mutant Maggots win" Chris grins. The Maggots cheer, ignoring their pain. 

After the interns move everyone's luggage into their cabins, team Maggot was able to finally move in. 

"Wanna have the bunk below mine?" Zoey smiles as she turns to stare at Hayden, who felt her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Sure" she smiles.


	2. Chapter 2) Truth or laser shark.

Hayden stretches before finding some clothes for the day while Anne-Maria brushes and blow-dries her hair. 

"How'd you sneak those in?" Zoey asks curiously as Anne-Maria turns off the blow-dryer.

"Easy, I stuck it in my poof" Anne-Maria answers with a smile before sticking the blow-dryer and hairbrush in her hair, exchanging the items for hairspray. Zoey looks at the girl in surprise, coughing when some of the hair spray gets too close. Shaking her head at the pair, Hayden flinches at the sound of a screeching PA system. Right, that was another thing her sister had warned her about, shitty wakeups. 

"Up and at em my little morning glories" Chris speaks as the teens make their way outside the cabins.

"It's time for todays challenge" Chris grins.

"What? But Lightning hasn't had his DPA" Lightning frowns. The two teams look at him in confusion.

"Daily protein allotment, duh?" Lightning shakes his head.

"Oh yeah, of course, duh" Hayden mocks quietly, the few who heard her, snickers. Those few being Zoey, Mike and Anne-Maria.

"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep" Dakota complains.

"Come on, you look great suns of Orion!". Sam shouts when Dakota takes of her sunglasses, revealing the deep purple bags under her eyes. The poor girl looked like she got punched in the eye, or, well, both eyes. 

"You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge. Right this way, to the bay of dismay" Chris speaks as he points, grinning when most of the campers groan. Dakota, who had been amongst those that had groaned, suddenly smiles and pulls a phone from her pocket. 

"Hey, it's me" the blonde speaks into the phone, not noticing the magnet heading her way. 

"Hey!" she shouts when Chris uses the magnet to pinch her phone straight from her manicured hand. Sam, who had been paying on his game, and like Dakota had it pinched, frowns.

"Come on, your humiliation awaits" Chris grins almost darkly before driving off on his four wheeler. The campers either sigh or groan before walking in the direction he went. 

"Bay of dismay? Yikes, sounds like one of those fight locations in total warriors two" Zoey speaks up as she walks behind Hayden, who turns slightly to see Mike's eyes light up. 

"You like action movies? If you're into ultimate kickboxing, I may have to marry you" Mike gushes. Zoey giggles. Hayden frowns sourly before looking back ahead, wishing that she was the one that had made Zoey giggle like that. Sighing to herself, she walks ahead, finding herself walking next to Anne-Maria.

"Hey there short stuff" the girl smiles when she notices Hayden. Hayden smiles at the nickname.

"Hey yourself" she replies.

"Hey, nice crop top, super cute on you" Anne-Maria compliments. Hayden blushes slightly and smiles as she looks down at the long sleeved red crop top she had paired with blue jeans and white shoes.

"So, what made you wanna join Total drama after seeing your sister compete in two seasons?" Anne-Maria asks curiously, making conversation. Hayden didn't mind though.

"The money honestly. I wanna use the money to help my family out if they need it, travel with my sister, and maybe buy a little apartment and studio in London or New York" Hayden explains as she pinches her sleeve.

"Sweet" Anne-Maria smiles. Hayden found herself blushing again.

Further to the back of the group, Zoey found herself frowning, wishing that she was the one making Hayden blush, and wishing that Hayden was telling her, her big plans for the money.

At the bay of dismay, both teams had gotten themselves strapped into the seats. 

"Welcome to the 'getting-to-know-you' trivia challenge. Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?" Chris asks with a smirk

"Too snug" Scott winces as he pulls at his straps.

"It's cutting into my shoulders".

"Yeah, children sized harnesses will do that" Chris smirks, pausing to laugh to himself before looking back at the two teams.

"So, I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions, and I mean majorly humiliating. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly-wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five wins part one, and gets a distinct advantage in part two. But if no ones owns up, this happens!" Chris shouts before pressing a button on the remote in his hand. Seconds later, Team Maggots bleachers suddenly descends into the water. 

Hayden rushes to grab her glasses before they could float off. Blurry eyed, Hayden swore she saw some sort of mutant fish monster before the bleachers were raised back up into the air.

"T-there's some kind of two-legged shark monster down there!" Mike stutters, his hair dripping with water. 

"Oh, you mean Fang?" Chris asks nonchalantly.

"Turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff under water too. Who new?" Chris shrugs. Hayden roles her eyes. 

"Any who, if a team gets dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dun-key is guilty. Guess right, and you get a point. Guess wrong, and this happens" Chris grins before pressing the red button, this time sending the Rats into the water with out warning. They come up seconds later, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Now that we understand the rules, let's starts the game" Chris grins before pulling out a white card from the pocket of his blue suit. 

"To the Rats, now listen carefully. Who did this, on the one and only date, they ever had?" Chris asks curiously. The purple question mark on the screen of the TV makes a farting noise. The contestants on both teams, besides Hayden, who didn't think it was that funny, and Sam, who blushes, laughs. With an embarrassed frown, Sam presses the red button in front of him owning up, earning himself a small zap. After the laughter dies down, Chris turns to the Maggots. 

"Who wet their pants, on the first, and last day of school?" Chris asks curiously.

"Woah, one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike asks in surprise. Hayden roles her eyes. Does he not know that people were young once? It happens. It even happens to older people, because of car accidents, sickness, exhaustion, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. 

"He who sweats it, wets it, team before pride maggot" Jo speaks from behind Mike. Hayden turns to see her staring at Brick, who was blushing. He hesitates before pressing the button, wincing when he got zapped. 

"Fine, it was me" he mumbles. Hayden glares icily at the other team when they start to laugh. B and Dawn notices her glare and stops laughing.

"One all! Now, Rats, who's first name is really, Beverly" Chris asks with a smirk. 

"That's not an embarrassing question, who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly" Brick asks, crossing his arms.

"The girl cares when the girl is actually a guy" Hayden mutters to him. Brick's eyes widen. Hayden turns to look at the three males on the Rats team. Scott, Sam and, B! If course! B frowns and pushes the button before raising his hand.

"Correct, Beverly. Rat's get the point. But I would have preferred a verbal response".

"But B never talks, look at his aura" Dawn, defends? 

"Don't care, so, as a quick punishment" Chris smirks before pressing the button, sending the Rat's down to their most likely watery doom. 

"So" Chris speaks as he turns to look at the Maggots.

"A question for the Maggots. Which 'girl', got turned down by the prom queen at prom?" Chris asks with a curious smirk. Hayden's eyes widen while the others looked surprised. How the hell did Chris find 'that' out? Before she could press the button and win her team a point, the Maggots were joined at the surface by the rats. Scott, who had somehow gotten out of the straps, climbed onto the bleachers. 

"Thanks for leaving me down there, team" Scott frowns, glaring at his 'team'.

"You can win this stupid challenge without me" he states as he crosses his arms.

"If he's not playing, then I'm not either" Anne-Maria states as she tries to get out of her harness.

"Uh, since I've already been humiliated, can I go?" Sam asks curiously. 

"Ok, everyone just settle down" Chris glares at the few campers that had spoken up.

"I'm with Anne-Maria, we should stop, not that I've got any secrets to hide" Mike laughs nervously as he stands up, moving to rub his arm. 

"Sit down pointy" Jo frowns as she smacks the back of Mike's head. 

"I'm not losing this game" she states.

"Woah! Take it easy" Zoey frowns at Jo.

"Hey, host talking here. I decide when the challenge is over" Chris tries, but no one was really paying attention to him. 

"Whatever, I'm outta here" Scott roles his eyes before trying to climb over Lightning to get off of the bleachers, but Lightning wasn't making it easy. 

"Not until we win" Lightning states as he pushes Scott over. While Scott got back up and tried again, Dakota pulled out a phone and started talking to someone while Fang tried to take his anger out on the Maggot's bleachers. The Maggots start to argue, Zoey is rubbing Mike's back, Dakota is still on her phone, Scott and Lightening are pushing each other. Hayden rubs at her head. She was starting to get a headache. All she wanted was to smack everyone upside the head, including that damn shark, and then sleep. 

"Alright! Shut it!" Chris shouts, quieting everyone down.

"Thanks to that pathetic digression, now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge, happy?" Chris glares. Hayden tries not to laugh when both teams suddenly cheer. Yep, they were definitely happy. 

"Well you won't be happy for long" Chris smirks before pressing the red button, sending both teams into the water. 

"I'm glad the challenge ended before Chris ask me an embarrassing question" Cameron smiles from his spot behind Jo, and in front of Brick. 

"Let me guess, who needs their diaper changed?" Jo smirks.

"I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven" Cameron defends with a frown. Everyone laughs at him. Poor Cameron frowns as Jo continues to tease him.

"Hey, who ever that last question was for, didn't answer" Anne-Maria speaks up, diverting the attention from Cameron.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who that question was for?" Brick asks as he looks around. Hayden tries to keep her expression neutral.

"So we have a girl on our team that isn't straight, that doesn't matter does it?" Zoey asks curiously, wondering if any of her teammates were against it. They all shook their heads. 

"Nah, just curious" Jo shrugs. Zoey nods while Hayden lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

"Welcome players" Chris speaks over the PA system when the two teams finally arrive at the new challenge destination.

"Now that you're all here, it's time for part two of today's challenge. The mad skills obstacle course. The relay race begins with a mad dash from the kick start. Forget coffee, if this baby doesn't get you going, nothing will. Then, it's off to the race against time that is the cannonball run. Over to my personal favourite, wrecking ball alley. Hurts so good. And moving on, we head to the gang plank. Complete with rabid mutant beavers, followed by the bouncy agony of double trouble. And finally, the grand slam, where you'll use ropes to swing into the giant baseball mitt, while avoiding those deadly bats" Chris explains.

"Piece of cake" he laughs. 

"Oh, and as you may remember, I said that the winning team from part one would have a distinct advantage in part two" Chris smirks.

"But there was no winner" Zoey states with a frown.

"Yeah, don't remind me. The losing team was gonna wear snazzy specs while competing, but since we never actually finished the competition, I've decided that everybody has to wear them" Chris laughs. Jo walks over to Chef who was holding a box full of the glasses, and picks up a pair from the box before putting them on.

"Hey what's with the grandpa glasses? We won't be able to see anything if we wear these" she frowns as she looks around.

"Dorktacular goggles won't make part two easy, or attractive, but it can be done. In theory" Chris grins. The campers groan.

"Competitors, take your position. Hayden, you'll have to double up with someone from your team, so go ahead and choose". Hayden nods at Chris before moving towards Zoey, who beams when she sees Hayden. 

"Yay! You chose to work with me!". Hayden smiles at the girls enthusiasm. She thought it was adorable. 

"First up, at the kick start, it's Lightning against Anne-Maria, then, It's Dawn versus Brick versus the cannonballs. Scott faces Jo in wrecking ball alley, B is up against Zoey and Hayden at the gangplank, Sam and Mike will battle Double trouble, and Dakota will fight Cameron for the grand slam. First team to finish wins the whole shebang, and the other team loses a member tonight" Chris explains. 

"Since it's a replay race, you'll need something to pass. Your mascots. Oh intern!" Chris calls. A very unhappy looking intern with shaggy black hair walks to Lightning and Anne-Maria, holding two crates in his hands.

"Team Rat gets a mutant rat, and team Maggot, gets a mutant maggot" Chris states as the intern hands Lightning and Anne-Maria their mascots. 

"And, go!". As Lightning gets hit by the giant boot, Anne-Maria smiles before running with her Mascot, handing the slimy thing to Brick when she got to him. Brick, who couldn't see anything in his glasses, went to run, and ended up crashing into a wooden beam. He kept trying to run forward, only to run into the wooden beam every time. Soon Lightning passes him, handing the rat to Dawn. Dawn soon passes the rat to Scott, who seemed to be taking his sweet time. B ended up snatching the rat from Scott, putting it in his pocket and jumping over the platforms, falling when the beavers chewed through the platform he was on.

Brick finally got to Jo, who ran for her life to get the Maggot to Zoey and Hayden. 

"Go!" Jo shouts as she hands the maggot to Zoey. Zoey turns and runs, jumping onto each platform, Hayden right behind her. As B hands the rat to Sam, Zoey screams, falling to the same fate as B. 

"Zoey!!" Hayden shouts as she tries to work out how to get to the girl. 

"I'm ok Hayden!" Zoey shouts up to the girl before climbing up the platform and handing the maggot to Mike. Hayden breaths before making her way over the platforms, hugging Zoey tightly when she got to her. Zoey blushes, but smiles and hugs the girl back. 

Zoey and Hayden watches as Mike runs, his attitude seeming to change the closer he got to the double trouble challenge. 

"Only one person can do this, Svetlana! The Olympic queen of gymnastics" Mike? shouts before flipping over the obstacle like a pro. Hayden's jaw drops. She was not expecting that. 

"We're totally gonna win this" Hayden grins from her spot besides Zoey. Zoey grins back, watching as Cameron trips, the rope tangling itself around his ankle. He hits every single bat before landing on the mitt. 

"The Maggots win!" Chris shouts, causing the Maggots to cheer loudly. Hayden grins when she sees that her team get's some soap and shampoo. She nudges Zoey.

"Let's go. I wanna warm shower and a long, long sleep".


	3. Chapter 3) Ice ice baby.

In the dining hall, Hayden scrunches her nose up as she pushes her food around her bowl. Another thing her sister had warned her about, crappy food. Sam eventually braves it out and tries some of the grey mush, spitting it out almost immediately, most of it landing on Scott, who didn't look too impressed.

"Now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel" Sam attempts at making a joke before noticing Scott's glare.

"Oh, sorry man" he attempts to apologise, only to be hit in the face by an empty bowl, curtesy of Scott. Only two seconds later, Lightning starts to choke on the grey mush. Hayden watches as Dawn helps him cough up whatever he was choking on, which turns out to be a beetle. Lightning goes to thank the blonde, only to see that Dawn was consoling the little beetle. 

"Look!" Cameron suddenly speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. He was pointing at a rat with a giant brain. 

"A cute little apodemus sylvaticus!". Suddenly, the rats eyes starts glowing before it starts to float, lifting the table using telekinetic powers. Hayden ducks when the mouse throws the table towards her team. Both teams quickly run outside, trying to not get hit by the angry mouse.

Once the campers had escaped the dangers of the telekinetic mouse, their attention shift to the PA system that gives a whine of feedback. 

"Attention campers!" Chris shouts.

"Please head to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy. Your race begins now!". An air horn was followed by Chris' instructions, leaving the campers rather confused. 

"Maggots ho!" Jo suddenly shouts before running off. The rest of her team quickly follow the self appointed team leader. No one was complaining though. 

At Mount Looming Tragedy, both teams were doubled over, trying to catch their breath while poor Cameron threw up in a bush. 

"If we were hamsters, I would've of eaten you by now" Jo states, turning when Chris whistles to gain everyone's attention.

"Ok mutant food. On with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to the cliff" Chris starts to explain part one of the challenge, gesturing to the tall, tall, very tall, rocky, cliff side. Hayden's eyes widen. 

Confessional

"Is this even aloud?" Hayden asks as she stares at the camera with a frown.

Game

"First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands, or you can use whatever you find in this pile" Chris explains as he gestures to a pile of junk. 

"Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a guard dog" Chris grins.

"But it does have a giant mutant beetle". The campers attention shifts to the junk pile when a giant mutant beetle suddenly pops out of the pile. It's eyes starts to glow red as it hisses at the campers. Chris chuckles to himself.

"The guy is a bit of a hoarder. His estate is full of both useful crud and disgusting crud. That is, if you can get near it". Hayden notices the angry beetle rummaging through his junk pile, soon emerging with an old toilet. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly throws the toilet at the campers, who gasp in surprise before ducking, narrowly missing being hit in the head. Chris grins before gesturing to Chef, who stood on the top of the cliff with a giant horn. 

Confessional

"Wasn't he with Chris not too long ago?" Hayden asks, staring at the camera in confusion.

Game

The campers watch as Chef suddenly blows the giant horn. 

"It is on!" Chris shouts, watching as the campers scatter. Some try to climb the cliff while others try to grab stuff from the junk pile while avoiding being targeted by the giant beetle. Hayden chooses to climb. Well, attempt to. 

"Shirt, so heavy" Cameron groans before sliding down the rock face.

"You can do it Cam, focus" Zoey encourages before screaming when she slips. Hearing her scream, Hayden turns to see her holding onto a branch with one hand. Making sure she wouldn't slip or fall herself, Hayden quickly moves to grab Zoey's hand, helping her up.

"Thanks" she breaths before turning to stare at Hayden, who blushes, who stares back with a small smile. 

"Move it maggots!" Jo shouts at the pair. 

"Let's go before she yells at us again" Hayden mutters. Zoey nods before starting her climb, Hayden climbing right beside her. Helping each other climb the rocky cliff face, pointing to hand holds and pulling each other up, the two pause when they suddenly hear Lightning.

"Sha-zoom! Sha-booey! Sha-".

"Sha-shut your mouth for once" an irritated Scott interrupts him. Jo suddnely grins when she notices Lightning.

"Get ready to lose to a girl, again" she smirks before quickly scaling the cliff side like a lizard.

"What girl, who's he talking about?" Lightning asks, sounding confused. Zoey and Hayden stare at each other before shaking their heads and continuing their climb. Their climb was short lived when Lightning suddenly kicks some loose rocks over the ledge he was standing on. The rocks hit Mike, who falls, taking Zoey, Hayden and Cameron with him. They all land with a pained 'oof'. Cameron lands on a rock, Mike lands near him, Hayden lands on her back, and Zoey finds herself landing on top of the blonde, Zoey’s hands going to Hayden’s chest while Hayden's hands immediately move to Zoey’s hips. They both blush when they realise the position they were in. 

"Oh, sorry" Zoey squeaks as she gets up, holding her hand out for Hayden, who takes it with a smile.

"It's fine" she states before nudging Zoey, who smiles. 

Moving to help Cameron up, Zoey and Hayden notice B dragging stuff from the junk pile.

"Hey, the rats have the right idea. Maybe we could use something from the trash pile" Zoey speaks up before walking over to the trash pile to look for something that might be of use. Hayden, Cameron and Mike follow her. As Hayden sighs in frustration at her ability to find absolutely nothing, Brick climbs awkwardly, Jo insults Anne-Maria, who angrily makes her way up the cliff, and B puts something together that will most likely win his team the challenge.

"Bingo!" Zoey suddenly shouts, pulling out a long rope from the junk pile.

"Lets climb" she smiles before throwing the rope up the cliff, getting it caught on something before climbing. Mike uses two toilet plungers while Cameron uses a giant wad of gum. 

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Hayden shouts as she goes through the junk pile, finding nothing that could help her. Sighing she decides to just try and climb the cliff side again. She did get pretty far before. She was only knocked down because of Lightning. 

As Hayden, Zoey, Mike and Cameron almost reach the top, team Rat pasts them in some type of rocket couch, winning them the first part of the challenge. 

Confessional 

"Damn it" Hayden mutters with a sigh.

Game

Hayden raps her mustard coloured cardigan around her tighter as the winds flies straight through her, making her shiver. A frozen tundra surrounds her and the other contestants. In front lays a frozen lake. Hayden's mind shifts to Rise of the guardians. Shaking her head, she yawns before turning to look at Chris.

"Greetings ice teens. Cold enough for ya?" Chris smirks as the campers shiver. 

"Time for part two of todays challenge. Capture the snow fort. To win, you have to either demo the enemy's snow fort, or capture their flag and bring it back to your own fort" Chris explains as he gestures to the flags that Scott and Zoey were holding.

"Rats won the first part, so they get first dibs on the forts" Chris reveals. 

"Sh-sh-sh-beasy" Lightning stutters as he shivers.

"C-c-c-castle".

"Nu uh! G-g-otta be a trick. Nice on the outside means Nasty on the inside" Scott states.

"W-w-we'll take the shack". His teammates frown but follow without protest. The Maggots shrug before going into the snow castle, cheering when they see the inside. They laugh and cheer and high five each other, a new found confidence was found. They had this in the bag! 

"Listen up players, here's how it works. Use the shovel in each fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs. Which you can fire at each others forts".

"Why are they called mystery balls?" Zoey asks curiously.

"Because they all inflict major damage. Thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each snowball. But some will damage you" Chris explains. 

"So choose wisely. Each team has to elect a captain to command and conquer. Starting, now!".

"As team captain, I say we" Jo and Brick start to say at the same time before turning to glare at each other. 

"Thumb-wrestle, stat" Jo speaks before the two start to thumb-wrestle. Jo ends up winning by pushing Brick's thumb back. Brick winces before saluting Jo.

"I've never met a girl stronger than me, captain". Jo grins. 

"Brick, lazy, Zoey, you're on offence. Your mission, capture the enemy's flag. The rest of us will defend the fort and fire the snowballs" Jo explains. The campers nod and move to their positions. 

"Hey Zoey" Hayden speaks up before Zoey could leave.

"Good luck" she smiles. Zoey grins.

"You too" she speaks before walking out of the snow castle. 

"Aaaaand, go!" Chris suddenly shouts. Game on!.

Mike, Jo, Hayden and Cameron flinch when a snowball hits one of the walls of their snow fort.

"Come on people, we have to attack!" Jo states.

"Can't! Guarding the flag". Hayden turns to see Cameron rapped around the flag, hugging onto it like his life depended on it. At least his was doing his job. She suddenly turns when she hears a noise, frowning when she sees Anne-Maria spraying her hair instead of doing her job.

"Hey spray head, didn't I tell you to go capture their flag?" Jo questions with a frown.

"I ain't risking fly-away" Anne-Maria states with a shrug before going back to maintaining her hair. Jo huffs as she glares before snatching the hair spray and throwing it out onto the ice. 

"This ain't over" Anne-Maria states before running after her hairspray. Jo smirks before starting on those snowballs. Mike holds the shovel handle back while Jo and Hayden choose the snowballs. Glancing up, Hayden notices Brick using Anne-Maria, or, Anne-Maria's hair at least, as a shield. Zoey walks behind them. Grinning, she chooses another snowball before pausing. Snow was starting to fall, their fort was shrinking.

"We're melting" Cameron states from his spot around the flag.

"Mike, do your Svetlana thing and get out there" Jo orders. 

"I, oh I can't. My personality, I, I mean, impressions, are uh, hard to um-".

"And first up on the volt, five time Russian champ" Cam suddenly speaks. Hayden watches in surprise as Mike gasps. 

"It's Svetlana!" 'Svetlana' speaks before cartwheeling towards the shovel, flipping when she got to it. Jo launches her out of the fort. 

"Get the flag Svetlana!" Jo calls after her. Jo and Hayden watches as Svetlana flies through the air, landing in front of the mushy fort. Hayden notices that Mike's shirt is ripped, and there's like a completely new air about him.

"Make way losers" he smirks as he takes his shirt off completely. Hayden can hear some type of accent, and notices that his hair is slicked back. He pushes past Scott before grabbing the flag, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Heyo, you looking for this" Mike asks when Anne-Maria, Zoey and Brick turn up.

"Oh my" Anne-Maria breaths.

"That's ours, hand it over" Scott frowns as he tries to get the flag from Mike, who stops Scott easily. 

"Mike, let's get it back to our fort" Zoey suggest as she grabs his hand to drag him back to the fort, but Mike snatches his hand from her before she could do anything.

"Hey pasty, you want to touch the Vito, you gotta make an appointment" 'Vito' states. Zoey, the poor girl, looks at him in horror.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Anne-Maria speaks as she stares at 'Vito'.

"Come on Mike, the plays over, you win best actor. Now give me the flag" Brick frowns.

"Oh yeah, over my tanned body" Vito smirks, winking at Anne-Maria, who bites her lip. Hayden frowns when she notices Zoey's frown.

"Let's rumble!" Vito shouts, which prompts Brick and Scott to dive at him. Hayden groans. Her fort was melting, and Jo was trying to shovel snow back into the fort to keep it up right, the giant beetle and it’s apparent kid was jumping up and down on Cameron, Sam was frozen in a ice block, Lightning was knocked out, Vito, Scott and Brick were fighting, Anne-Maria was watching Mike, love and lust in her eyes, Zoey was watching on in disbelief, and B and Dawn were doing nothing. It was just one big mess. Sighing to herself, Hayden pauses when she realises that it was suddenly quiet. Looking up, she sees that the Rats fort had somehow melted. 

"Maggots win!" Chris suddenly shouts. The Maggots cheer while Hayden sighs, but smiles. Stretching, she makes her way to Zoey, putting an arm around her shoulder and rubbing her left arm, hoping to comfort her.

"Come on, let's get some of that hot chocolate". Zoey nods.


	4. Chapter 4) Finders creepers.

Bolting upright and almost hitting her head on the top bunk, Hayden looks around in confusion. It was still dark out, and an air horn could be heard. Groaning, Hayden rubs her head before getting dressed while the others run outside screaming. Frankie had told Hayden all about the different wake up calls, and how most of time, it's just Chris and his bullshit, so she wasn't too worried. Rapping her jacket around her, she finally decides to walk outside. 

Yawning, she raises an eyebrow at the sight of Dakota holding down a button on an air horn. 

"Thanks intern!" Chris shouts as he takes off his earmuffs. 

"What?!" Dakota shouts, having apparently gone partly deaf due to the air horn. 

"Hey Dakota!" Sam greets with a large smile.

"Huh?! Speak up!" Dakota shouts, still partly deaf. Grunting when Chris hits her with a board. 

"Challenge time!" Chris grins.

"What? Now? In the middle of the night? When it's all, you know, dark?" Brick asks, sounding rather nervous. 

"Your challenge" Chris speaks, ignoring Brick.

"A scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Your location? A haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and an extra spook-tastic cave. First team to each location gets a speciel clue. But watch out for booby traps. I really went to town with them. So move fast and stick together. You'll be penalized for each player you lose" Chris explains. 

"Um, what does the spider represent" Cameron asks curiously, pointing at the big spider icon on the board. 

"Oh yeah, there's some kind of gigantic mutated spider sort of running around loose on the island" Chris shrugs nonchalantly. Hayden raises an eyebrow as everyone starts to freak out at the mention of a giant mutant spider. 

"WHAT'S ON THE LOOSE?!" Dakota, who was still deaf, shouts.

"A GIGANTIC MUTANT SPIDER!" Brick shouts, right into the poor girls ear. 

"What?!" Cameron shouts, ducking down and covering his head in fear.

"Where!?". 

"There's nothin to fear but mortal terror itself!" Chris grins. 

"Talk soon" he speaks before blowing the airhorn, causing everyone to scatter. 

Both teams run into the woods, Team Rat making it first, the Maggots soon behind them.

"Well, well, well, what to we have here" Jo speaks when she notices Dawn holding a piece of paper that Hayden assumed to be the clue.

"Hey! Get your own piece of paper" Lightning frowns. Jo rolls her eyes before turning to her team.

"Come on, let the runts have their clue, I've got a plan" Jo speaks before running off, her team happily following behind her. 

"So what's your big plan?" Mike asks curiously once Team Maggot had found a clearing far enough away from the Rats.

"Find a place to hide so we can follow the Rats, and their clue, to our first souvenir. Into that bush" Jo orders. The Maggots shrug and follow her into the bush, squeezing together tightly. Zoey yelps when her leg slips out from beneath her, finding herself in the lap of a very red Hayden Moore. Zoey blushes scarlet

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" Zoey apologises. Jo shushes her. 

"Hey, hey red, it's ok" Hayden reassures, snaking her arms around the red heads waste. Zoey feel her face heat up even moor, but she relaxes in Hayden's hold.

"Here they come!" Jo speaks up, gaining her teams attention. The Maggots still as the Rats pause, Dawn reading out the clue and working it out. Scott found the right path, and they were soon off.

"Come on, they're getting away" Jo snaps. The Maggots groan and grumble as they try to get out of the bush. 

Confession

Hayden stares at the camera, her face red.

"Uh.." she mumbles, slightly dazed.

Game

The Maggots, beside the sporty Jo and military man Brick, pant, finally getting to stop. Scott and Sam were already at the next stop. 

"Huh, maybe we should search for the object way over there with the rest of the teammates" Sam points, Scott smirks and nods. 

"And it's not just the two of us" Sam laughs nervously as he and Scott walk off. Hayden rolls her eyes. Cameron raises an eyebrow before something caught his eyes.

"Look, team colours!". He points to a tree marked with red and green spray-paint.

"Could be a trap, we should send in our most expendable player" Jo suggests.

"No ones expendable" Brick frowns.

"Do you want to play nice, or do you want you want to win?" Jo asks before grabbing Cameron to throw into the knot of the tree. 

"A key! This must be the first souvenir" Cameron grins before yelping, looking at his thumb with wide eyes. 

"Giant arachnid" he shouts as he flails his arm, causing him to fall out of the tree. 

"Sweet, nice work Cam" Mike smiles. Hayden frowns as she notices the way Zoey was looking at Mike after he had praised Cameron. She had this, lovey dovey look in her eyes. 

Confessional

"I'm the one that makes her blush, why is she all gooey eyed at Mike?!" Hayden snaps before frowning. She lets out a small sigh.

"Look at me, I sound like a child". She let's out a wet, humourless chuckle. 

"I guess she's just blushing because I'm a girl, and she doesn't like girls" Hayden frowns.

Game

"Hey Zoey, do you think this key is gonna open up something later on in the challenge?" Mike asks curiously as he picks up he key, looking around when she didn't respond.

"Zoey, Zoey!". Hayden turns to Mike when she hears the distress in his voice, her eyes widening when she realises that Zoey was gone. 

"Woah, where's Zoey? Zoey!" Mike calls out as he runs off to find her. Hayden bites her lip. She so badly wanted to go and find Zoey herself. Her heart speeds up and a sick feeling makes her way to her stomach. 

"Aaaand, we call off the search and forage ahead" Jo shrugs before walking off. 

"That's against the cadet code, never leave a soldier behind" Brick frowns as Mike calls out Zoey's name again. Jo rolls her eyes and walks back.

"We didn't leave her behind, she left us, that means she a-wall. Now move it G.I. joke" Jo glares, pointing in the direction they were meant to go in. 

Confessional

"I hope she's ok" Hayden frowns as she stares at the camera. 

Game

As team Maggot run, they come across Scott and Sam again. Scott looks annoyed as he glares at Sam, who had just been burnt and was now on the ground, growing in pain. Jo laughs. 

Soon, the Maggots find themselves in a graveyard. 

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa pet cemetery" Chris speaks over the PA system. 

"We're first stringbean! Go get the first clue" Jo speaks before shoving Cameron forward. Cameron frowns before opening a coffin. Inside the coffin lay a piece of paper with numbers on it. Four numbers were in red. Three sixes, and the number eighteen.

"Aren't three sixes supposed to be evil" Cameron asks nervously. Hayden wanted to speak up and explain to Cameron the meaning behind 666, but decides against it.

"Fan out and look for numbers" Jo orders.

"Um, you mean by ourselves?" Brick asks nervously. Jo glares at him before walking off. Shrugging to herself, Hayden walks to a part of the cemetery to look for numbers, kneeling down and looking at the tombstones closely, nearly falling backwards when a loud scream came out of nowhere. 

Getting up, Hayden walks off to her team, watching as Jo pulls Brick out of a hole. 

"So dark, so dark!" Brick shivers.

"Pull" slap.

"Yourself" slap.

"Together". Slap. Brick rubs his sore cheek before looking down at his pants. Noticing his movement, The Maggots look down as well. Brick's pants were wet. Hayden frowns, feeling sorry for the boy.

"It, it was dark down there and wet and I landed on my crouch" Brick lies, trying to convince his team that he hadn't wet himself. 

"I gotta dry off" Brick speaks before running off. He was gone for a whole minute and a half before his scream could be heard. The Maggots quickly run to where he had ran off to to dry off, but he was gone. 

"He was just here a second ago" Cameron frowns. Anne-Maria gasps. 

"Where did he go?".

"Oh well" Jo shrugs.

"Two words, dead, weight". Anne-Mara crosses her arms, glaring at the short haired girl.

"Hey, Brick may not be attractive in any way, but he is still a person" she states.

"Yeah, your cutthroat attitude stinks" Mike glares.

"It's called a winning attitude, get use to it or get outta the way" Jo glares back.

"Guys, challenge, clues, Zoey's missing, move. It" Hayden snaps before walking off to look for the numbers. Cameron and Anne-Maria immediately go to look for the numbers while Mike rushes to look for Zoey.

"I like your attitude and hustle squirt" Jo smirks before going back to look for the numbers. 

"Zoey!" Mike shouts. Hayden looks up to see Mike in a tree, watching as he falls, his shirt getting caught on a branch before he lands on a tombstone.

"Oh my gosh Mike, I think I found the clue. Woah! June six, eighteen zero six. I'm no algebra expert, but ain't that six, six, eighteen six?". Hayden raises an eyebrow but nods, frowning when Mike gasps. 

Confessional

"Dam it, Vito" Hayden sighs.

Game

"Six, six, eighteen, six. Anne-Maria! You found it!" Cameron smiles. 

"And check it out there's a keyhole. Yeah, who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas tree now?" Anne-Maria smirks. Hayden shakes her head.

"Just use the key already!" Jo snaps. 

"Eesh, ok, keep your sweatpants on" Anne-Maria roles her eyes before grabbing the key. 

Turning the key, Anne-Maria yelps as a coffin suddenly pops out. Opening the door, the Maggots smile at the sight of the flashlights. 

"Oh cool, these flashlights will come in handy" Cameron smiles as he grabs the flashlights.

"Let's get moving" Jo speaks before following her team.

The Maggots walk out of the cemetery, follow a long path through the dark woods, and soon find themselves at their final destination. 

"Welcome to your final destination" Chris speaks over the PA system, letting out an evil laugh.

"The clue is just inside the entrance, and down the tunnel, in the total darkness, good luck, you'll need it". Hayden roles her eyes while Cameron gulps. Jo scoffs before snatching a flashlight from him.

"Follow my lead pencil-neck".

"Where are Anne-Maria and Mike?" Cameron asks with a frown. Hayden looks around, noticing that they were gone.

"Who cares?" Jo asks as she walks into the cave. 

"Mike? Anne-Maria?!" Cameron calls as he runs off. Hayden frowns, looking from the cave to the path that Cameron ran down. Sighing, she decides to go after Cameron. 

Hayden follows Cameron to the cemetery, gasping when she notices Anne-Maria and Mike, Vito? Making out.

"Guys, come on, Jo, Hayden and I found where we have to go next" Cameron speak, trying to gain the lovers attention. Hearing a giggle, he turns, scrunching his nose up. 

"Ew!". Hayden snickers.

"Ugh guys, that's not what Chris meant when he said stick together" Cameron whines. The two continue their lip-locking fiasco, but follows Cameron and Hayden to the cave.

"Jo? Jo?! Oh no!" Camron gasps at the sight of the torch on the ground. 

"See, this is why we need to stick together" Cameron frowns as he turns off the torch, turning to glare at the pair when they continued to kiss.

"Stop! We need to focus!" Cameron shouts, covering his mouth when he realises that he had just yelled. 

"We finally have everyone's attention? Great, let's go" Hayden sighs before walking off. The three follow behind her.

"See any clues, Vito baby?" Anne-Maria asks Vito as they walk.

"Hey, what's a clue?" he asks in return.

"Good grief" Hayden scoffs as shakes her head.

"Guys! Over there!". Hayden looks up to see a skull molded in red clay. Six hooks stick out of its head. 

"These hooks must be the last souvenirs. Hmm, I wonder what they're for?" Cameron questions.

"Cameron, look out!" Anne-Maria warns. 

"What?" a confused Cameron asks before being rapped up by web. Another web shoots at him, pulling him upwards. Noticing the giant purple spider, Cameron screams. Glaring at him, the spider throws Cameron onto a web that held the other contestants.

"Who's landed in the web now?" Jo asks curiously. Hayden notices that Jo had web over her eyes, blocking her vision. Looking around at the other contestants in the web, Hayden gasps at the sight of Zoey.

"Zoey! You're ok!" Hayden smiles, relief flooding her. Zoey smiles at her. 

"Hey, there's the souvenir" a voice speaks. Hayden turns to see Scott and Sam. When did they even get here? 

Sam looks at the spider, the contestants and the souvenir, and suddenly looks dizzy.

"I think I'm over stimulated" he speaks as he walks ahead. Scott runs after him, finding him self tripping and landing on Sam after Anne-Maria stuck her foot out. Hayden watches in amusement as the giant spider webs the two up. 

“Go get the hooks, and we'll win!" Anne-Maria smiles. Vito ignores her, making her sigh.

"Fine, go get the hooks, and you'll get more of this" Anne-Maria smirks before pulling his face to her, kissing him. Vito pulls back with a large smile before running off to get the hooks.

"Huh?" Zoey asks, confused. Hayden frowns, looking up when Zoey screams. The giant spider was walking towards them. A gasp was heard, and suddenly Mike was moving to help Zoey. 

Before he could do anything, Cameron lets out a loud yell, breaks out of the webs, and lunges for the spider, punching it. Hayden could only gape. 

As Cameron beats up the spider, Mike gasps, and is suddenly Svetlana. The gymnast jumps, and get's Brick out of the webs. Brick went to help the other contestants, but is ordered by Jo to get the hook. Brick frowns, debating on if he should help his team out of the web, or help his team win.

"Cut and run soldier, that's an order!" Jo speaks up.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick nods before running for the hook. Hayden watches as Brick slides down the line, Sam and Scott straight behind him. Hearing a rumble, she looks up to see the rocks suddenly falling, catching the giant web and pulling it down, setting everyone free. 

Hearing a groan, the contestants turn to see Izzy. 

Confessional

"Of course it was Izzy in the spider costume" Hayden sighs.

Game

Hayden sits next to Zoey at the elimination ceremony, wondering if she would be the one who would go home since she didn't go down the line with Brick.

"Team Maggot, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. And, this tension is so delish, I could kiss someone. Not you Mike, we all know where those lips have been, but hey, maybe Brick and Jo want to kiss and make up?" Chris asks as Brick and Jo glare at each other before turning away.

"Didn't think so" Chris smirks. 

"Where's Chef with the marshmallow of loserdom?" Chris asks as he looks around for Chef, who was nowhere to be seen. 

"Permission to speak. I volunteer for elimination" Brick suddenly speaks. Hayden's eyes widen slightly.

"I don't deserve to stay. I did not follow my own code" Brick states.

"Huh, no kidding sir leaks a lot" Jo smirks. Brick glares at her.

"So I'm afraid of the dark , that's what night vision goggles are for. You'd never make it in my squadron" Brick states. Hayden kind of wanted to clap. Brick's glare hardens when Jo yawns with a smirk.

"At ease solider, tonight's eliminated Maggot, is tomorrow's new Rat" Chris states. Hayden raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm not taking the hurl of shame?" Brick asks in surprise. 

"Nope, from here on in, Brick and Jo will be fighting it out of opposing teams" Chris explains. The Maggots, besides Hayden and Jo, gasp. 

"Lame" Jo comments, but is ignored.

"Thank you sir, I wont ignore the code again sir!" Brick promises. 

"Whatever, kind of disappointing no one's going for a catapult ride though” Chris sighs. Suddenly, Dakota walks up tomorrow Chris, holding a bottle. Hayden notices an evil glint in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5) Backstabbers ahoy!

Rolling over in her bed, Hayden flinches at the sound of an army reveille next door in the boys cabin. 

"Brick" Hayden sighs as she groggily sits up. Rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stretches, she reluctantly gets up to get dressed. 

After changing into her clothes, she yawns again before walking out side, raising an eyebrow when she sees Dawn. She had a black plastic bag in her hand. She shrugs to herself before walking over to her.

"Hey Dawn" she smiles.

"Good morning" Dawn replies with a smile of her own. At the sound of footsteps, Hayden turns around to see Brick. 

"Morning teammate, morning ex-teammate. Need help chopping wood?" Brick asks curiously, directing that question to Dawn. 

"You don't need to help just because you got teased a lot as a child" Dawn shrugs.

"Oof" Hayden mutters to herself. 

"I'm out, see you guys later" she shrugs before walking off to the mess hall.

"Attention campers, breakfast is cutting into precious time you could spend getting injured" Chris' laughs echos throughout the room, his voice sounding extra annoying this morning.

"Grab your swim trunks and meet me at the docks, pronto" Chris instructs.

"I just got here" Hayden sighs before heading back to the cabin to find her swimmers. 

Confessional 

"Frankie made me pack so many bikinis and once pieces" Hayden sighs as she holds up scrunched up material in her hands. 

"The red one" she deadpans after several minutes of staring at the different options. 

Game

At the dock, Hayden couldn't help but admire everyone in their bathers, though her eyes kept making their way to Zoey, who blushed.

"Here to help us get today's competition on the way, say hello to one of our classic competitors, Bridgette" Chris introduces. Hayden smiles.

"Let's get this over with. Remember my contract said demonstration only" Bridgette states grumpily, smiling when she notices Hayden.

"Hey Hayden!" she waves. Hayden grins.

"Hey Bridgette!" she waves back, not noticing Zoey's frown.

"Relax. No demo needed. Just chum the water with our intern Dakota. And try not to get eaten" Chris grins manically.

Frowning, Dakota picked up a metal bucket filled with chum. Her nose scrunches up slightly at the smell and sight.

"What is this stuff?" she asks curiously.

"Leftovers!l Chris grins.

"Eew!" she squeals, shoving the bucket away from her. Hayden watches as some of the chum sloshes out of the bucket and into the water. Almost straight away, a shark jumps up and takes a bite of the canoe, making Dakota jump and cling onto Bridgette. 

"So not cool!" Bridgette frowns. Chris ignores her. 

"Challenge, part one! Each team must get a pair of skis in an underwater mission. Or down trying. One victim, I mean, camper, will snag the skis in an old school diving suit and float them to the surface while the rest of the team pumps them oxygen" Chris explains as he holds up an old school diving suit. 

"First team to surface with their skis wins, and gets an advantage in part two". 

"Listen up Maggots, I'm diving " Jo states. Hayden shrugs, she was find with that.

"Heyo! What are you saying? None of us can do it?" Anne-Maria frowns. Smirking, Jo plonks the chunky helmet on Cameron's head, making him fall over. 

"Jo makes a solid point" Cameron says from the floor.

"Listen to chicken legs, get busy pumping air, and don't make me use my whistle" Jo orders as she reaches for the whistle that is usually around her neck. 

"Alright who took my whistle?" she frowns. The others shrug. Hayden looks around the dock, wondering if the string had snapped and it had fallen, but she couldn't find anything.

"It might of fallen off back at the cabin, we can have a look after the challenge" Hayden states. Jo nods before getting into her gear and walking over to Chris.

"Ready?" he asks, watching as Jo and Brick nod before glaring at each other.

"Go!" Chris shouts, and the two are off. 

On the dock, Camron is cheering Jo on, while Anne-Maria is saying that she better get the skis. Hayden is sitting on the dock, dangling her feet in the water while listening to Mike and Zoey, but not looking at them.

"I swear, I don't know how I ended up kissing Anne-Maria. Sometimes I get so deep into character, I don't know what I'm doing" Mike tries to explain while pumping Jo's oxygen.

"So, you're like a, method actor?" Zoey questions.

"Exactly! Look Zoey, you're like the most, amazing girl I've ever met" Mike states. Hayden knew that Zoey would be smiling right now.

"The most amazing?".

"Yeah, and if you don't like my, um, funny characters, then I'll totally retire them" Mike promises.

"I don't want you to give up acting, but maybe just, tone it down?" Zoey suggests.

"Consider it toned". Hayden frowns, wiping away a tear she didn't even know had fallen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Dawn, who has given her a reassuring smile before walking back to her team. Hayden smiles to herself. 

"Hey! Get off the air hose bozo!". Hayden turns to see Anne-Maria push Zoey. Zoey hits her lightly.

"Don't push!" she frowns before staring at her hand.

"Are you wearing orange paint?" she questions. Hayden wantd to snicker. 

"Oh no, no, nobody disrespects the tan!" Anne-Maria states before pushing Zoey over, her hand catching Mike's shirt on the way down, ripping it. Mike gasps.

"Ladies, why fight? There's enough candy for everyone, candy being Vito" Vito states. Anne-Maria rushes to push herself against him.

"Yeah, Vito, give me some sugar". Hayden wanted to gag.

Rolling her eyes, she moves to help Zoey.

"Like we'd be into you". Vito raises an eyebrow before looking the blonde girl up and down, a smirk coming to his face. Hayden suddenly wanted to cover herself. 

"Hey sugar, I'm sure I could convince you". Hayden yelps quietly when Vito's arm snakes around her waste, pulling her flush against him. He grabs her chin with his free hand, lifting it up to her eyes met his. She flushes at the look in his eyes, lust? Hunger? No one has ever looked at her that way. Beat red, she pushes against him, getting out of his hold. She levels a glare at him.

"Is that how you convince people? Not consensual touching?" she sneers. Vito frowns.

"Hey oh! I'd never do that" he states. 

"Well you just did" she shrugs before going to help Zoey, who was now standing. Hayden reaches for her, frowning when she moves back. 

"Zoey" Hayden whispers, kind of feeling hurt.

"The rats win!" Chris suddenly announces.

"Wait What?". Hayden turns to see both teams standing on the dock. Sighing, she moves to stand with her team.

"The Rats were the first to grab water skis. Their reward? McLain brand speed boat to use in part two of the challenge. And for the Maggots, a totally leaky dingy". The Maggots groan. 

"Part two of the challenge, a death-defying waterski race. The goal? Be the first to ring four bells on these four totally harmless buoys" Chris explains. The two teams watch as Bridgette and Dakota move towards one of the 'buoys', their canoe exploding as soon as it touches a buoy. 

"Rude!" Dakota states. Chris laughs in response.

"Make that three bells".

"Ok, choose three campers to waterski, one to drive, and one to operate your gull canon". 

"Gull canon?" Dawn questions, a look of horror flashing on he face. Chris laughs

"Yeah, you heard me". He presses a button, and a canon with three seagulls reveals itself on each boat.

"First person shooter, cool" Sam grins.

"Each team gets three chances to shoot the bell, or the other team. Especially, the other team" Chris smirks.

"This seagull looks abnormal" Cameron frowns as he stares at the bird. 

"Oh, that's not a seagull. These babies are half seagull, half rattlesnake" Chris explains, watching as Cameron shifts his pointer finger to one of the birds.

"Of course they are" Hayden sighs to herself.

"All with paralysing venom". Chris grins and laughs when the bird makes a noise, scaring Cameron.

"Whichever team rings the most bells wins! Also, Team Maggot, one more person will be in the boat since you have six members".

"Ooh! I'll drive, if that's ok with everybody" Zoey smiles.

"Fuck" Hayden mumbles to herself.

Confessional 

"She's cute" she blushes.

Game

"Whatever, I'm gunning" Jo shrugs. 

"I'm tanning" Vito smirks.

"And I'm watching Vito" Anne-Maria smiles as she outright stares at Vito. Zoey growls quietly before stomping towards the boat. Hayden sighs.

"I'll sit it the boat" she shrugs before moving for the yellow dingy. 

"I see your anger and I like it. Now use it to drive is all the way to victory" Jo smirks as she looks at Zoey, who was glaring at the ground. The red head nods before moving to sit in the drivers seat.

Hearing the air horn, Zoey and Lightning start driving.

"Dive faster!" Cameron shouts.

"It doesn't go any faster!" Zoey shouts back.

"I think princess goody goody is trying to sabertooth us!" Anna-Maria frowns. 

"You mean sabotage" Cameron states. 

"Whatever brainiac".

Hayden watches as the rats speed forward.

"Let's see if we can slow down those rats" Jo speaks up. 

"Eat gull losers!".

"Wait! We only have three gulls, we need to save them for the bells" Zoey states.

"Of course, but we only need to hit two out of three to win" Jo explains before shooting one of the gulls. It wizzes passed Sam, Dawn and Brick and hits Lightning in the shoulder. Lighting goes down, and the Rats end up tangled in some reeds. 

"Aw rats!" Jo laughs before going to aim for the bell. A gull hits it, but Hayden realises it wasn't one of their gulls.

"Great shot Jo!" Zoey speaks up from her spot up front.

"It wasn't me" Jo frowns, glaring at the Rats who quickly drive by.

Hearing a gasp, Hayden turns to see that Svetlana has suddenly come out. She watches as the gymnast does a flip, hitting the bell. 

"Look, the Rats are back in the race" Zoey frowns.

"Not for long" Jo smirks, frowning when the gull canon wouldn't work. Hayden flinches when the canon explodes. 

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Zoey asks, sounding concerned.

"Look out!" Jo shouts, pointing. Hayden's eyes widen when she sees her team heading straight for some rocks. The Maggots scream, wincing when they finally crash.

"Nice going red" Jo glares at Zoey, who was laying over a large rock.

"I'm so sorry guys, but look, the last bell is just over there" Zoey points out. Jo grins.

"Time to take one for the team string bean!" she shouts before throwing Camron at the bell. Hearing the ding before the buoy explodes, the Maggots cheer. They had won!

Making their way to the beach, the medical team lay Cameron on a stretcher. Meanwhile, his team was praising him. 

Confessional

"Man today was stressful" Hayden sighs as she stretches.

Game

Hayden frowns as everyone glares at Dawn, who had apparently stolen everyone's stuff, but she knew Dawn didn't do anything. 

"This is a Rat problem, and we'll deal with this rat tonight" Scott smirks.


	6. Chapter 6) Runaway model.

Hayden sits next to the sink, watching as everyone got ready for the day, feeling kind of bad that the boys were waiting because the girls were taking forever.

"When is it our turn?" Cameron whines.

"Keep your panties on! Sheesh!" Anne-Maria snaps as she roles her eyes before looking up and smirking.

"Nice hair. Looks like Princess Leia lost a scissor fight".

"Actually, it's more like Queen Amidala" Zoey replies. Hayden grins.

"More like Queen I'm-a-dorka" Anne-Maria smirks as she rummages through her bag, pulling out a can of hairspray. Jo, Zoey and Hayden choke and cough as she sprays her hair.

"Now that, is how you do hair".

"I'll pass on the frilly girly hair care, thank you" Jo shrugs. The girls turn to Hayden, who raises an eyebrow.

"Eh, I'm lucky, my hair is nice and fluffy. A bit of a brush and some moose and I'm done" she shrugs before hopping off the bench.

"Campers, meet me on the other side of the island" Chris's voice rings throughout the camper grounds.

"Come on, time to face our doom" Hayden sighs. The girls snicker and follow her out of the bathroom.

At the other side of the island, the two teams sit on brown benches.

"Hey so, I like your hair" Mike compliments. Hayden huffs, turning away when Mike looks at her.

"Let me guess, and your character Vito likes Anne-Maria's hair?" Zoey questions. Hayden frowns, playing with the hem of her shirt before turning to the stage as Chris arrives in a jet pack. 

"Welcome to your challenge. The weird and wild fashion spectacular!" Chris starts, introducing the name of todays challenge. 

"Now you're talking!" Anne-Maria grins.

"Eh, fashion. Waste of time" Jo shrugs.

"So says the girl in men's prison sweats" Anne-Maria comments, a judgmental stare was sent Jo's way.

"Hey, nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl" Jo frowns, glaring.

"Sorry, who's a girl?" Lightning speaks up.

"Oh my god" Hayden sighs, flinching when Chris presses the button an air horn. 

"Zip it! you wont be walking the catwalk. No, no, no, no. No amount of fashion can help you people" Chris states with a laugh. Hayden raises a bored eyebrow. 

"Here's how it's gonna work. Each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit and ten minutes to dress and make up a model. Which you'll send down the runway to be judged by myself, Chef and today's total drama classic competitor Lindsay!". The two teams look over to see Lindsay come out from behind some boxes and suitcases. 

"Yay! Don't you just love my special fashion judgy shoes?" Lindsay grins. Hayden smiles to herself. 

"Wow! We actually get to dress an actual model?" Zoey asks with an excited smile.

Confessional

"I'm smitten" Hayden sighs.

Game

"Uh huh. Right after you catch one" Chris grins. 

"Catch a model? Child's play. The way they eat they'll pass out after three steps" Jo comments. Hayden snorts to herself. Jo looks at her in surprise before winking, making Hayden blush and look away. Zoey frowns to herself.

"Did I say human models? Don't think so. No, your models are in there!" Chris explains as he points towards the woods. 

"They're wild, they're mutated, and like me despise teenagers. Ok, fashionistas, go!" Chris shouts. The two teams immediately run into the woods to find their models.

As the contestants look for their models, Hayden watches as Mike climbs a tree to catch a frog, snorting when the frog teleports Mike out of the tree, making him fall. Catching her eyes, Jo, for whatever reason, smirks at her. Hayden blushes and looks away, going back to looking for a model. Zoey huffs to herself, frowning. 

"Five minutes!" Chris' voice suddenly sounds. Hayden sighs.

"How about that slimy maggot? The one that's the size of a beagle" Cameron suggests, gesturing to the rather big, green, slimy maggot sitting on a rock. 

"It'd be a cinch to catch and dress. We could just slide it down the runway" Cameron grins.

"Killer idea bubble boy" Jo smiles.

"Alright, step aside and let me work. This maggots gotta look banging" Anne-Maria smirks. The team quickly takes the maggot back to the runway, and watch as Anne-Maria makes over the maggot. 

"Aw yea, do I got style or what?". Hayden stays quiet as she looks at the maggot, who was now wearing a cap, white and mustard yellow shirt, and a pocket watch necklace. The maggot suddenly vomits.

"Uh, I agree with the maggot" Mike shrugs. Hayden almost laughs. 

"Three minutes remaining!".

"We're running out of time!" Jo shouts.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll take a crack at it?" Zoey offers. Anne-Maria roles her eyes as she crosses her arms. Hayden smiles softly.

"Go for it Zoey". Zoey blushes and nods before getting to work. 

Confessional

"Absolutely smitten" Hayden sighs.

Game

"There. What do you think? Too much? Too little? Be honest, unless you hate it". The maggot was now rocking a retro style, with a blonde wig and a red and white polka dot dress.

"Wow Zoey, not bad" Cameron smiles.

"It's not good either" Anne-Maria huffs. 

"It's great Zoey" Hayden reassures. Zoey blushes but smiles, her eyes lighting up at Hayden's compliment.

"One minute!" Chris shouts. 

"It's fine. We're not spending all day on this. Let's get back to Chris" Jo glares. Anne-Maria glares right back, but follows her team to the wings of the stage. 

On the front of the stage stands Chris, while Lindsay and Chef sit in their respective seats at the judges panel.

"It's freaky forest fashion time. Maggotiers, show me something fierce. Chef, drop that needle" Chris orders with a grin. Chef sets up a record before giving Chris a thumbs up. 

"This gorgeous plus sized maggot is showing off a bold retro fashion like no other. Her swank new hairdo perfectly compliments a dynamite vintage sixties gogo dress" Anne-Maria introduces, sounding bored as Team Maggot claps. 

"Little gross what with the oozing and the squirming. I give it an eight point five" Chris grins. Team Maggot cheers at their first score. Hayden grins when Chef gives them an eight, and Lindsay gives them an eight point one, frowning when Chef changes his score to a zero point eight after the maggot vomits on him. "Okay, show me what you got rats!". Chris watches in silence as no one comes out from the wigs of the stage. 

"Rats?" he questions. Sam suddenly runs put onto the stage, his teammates following him.

"As you can see, Yeti is wearing a smart bohemian striped ensemble" Sam rushes, guesting to the back of the stage. A large yeti in green shorts and an orange and white striped sweater runs out from the wings. And he did not look happy. Sam watches as the Yeti punches Lightning, Scott and Brick off of the stage. 

"The outfit consists of a variety of garments applied forcefully to random parts of his body!" Sam rushes again as the yeti picks him up.

"That thing is huge" Lindsay gasps. The yeti looks down as his stomach pokes out from beneath his shirt. 

"Ew. Horizontal stripes? Sam I meant vertical stripes. Horizontals just makes you look fat" Dakota states.

"They do?" Sam asks with a frown. The yeti frowns. 

"True, it hardly compliments the yeti's husky physique" Chris states. Out of nowhere, random people start taking pictures of the yeti.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? I called you here to take pictures of me!" Dakota snaps. Blinded by the flashes of the cameras, the yeti throws Sam behind him and rubs his eyes before angrily ripping the clothes off.

"Chris is right, stripes are so, ah!" Lindsay screams as the yeti grabs her before flying off to Bony island in Chris's jet pack. 

"Hey! He took my jetpack" Chris frowns before grabbing his phone and calling someone.

"What do you mean I'm liable if the yeti eats Lindsay? It's not my fault she's delicious!" Chris argues into the phone. Looking up, he's surprised to see both teams looking at him. 

"Uh, gotta go" he mumbles into the phone. 

"Hey! For our next challenge, the two teams will compete to rescue Lindsay! Yup, that's it. Everyone grab a canoe and head to Boney island" Chris instructs, watching as the two teams head off to grab their canoes. 

Ignoring the other team, team Maggot head into the fog, and onto the shore line of Boney island. 

"Lindsay! Where are you?!" Zoey shouts as soon as she got out of the canoe. Hayden follows her into the woods. Behind them, Scott was groaning, sounding sad. Zoey and Hayden stop, staring at each other in confusion. 

"Scott? Are you ok?" Zoey asks, sounding both confused and concerned. 

"This is all my fault!" he whines.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asks with a frown. 

"My team voted off Dawn behind my back and she's the only one who could talk to that big ape. Lindsay is doomed!" Scott cries before throwing himself at Zoey, who pats his back, comforting him. Hayden can't help but feel that little stab of jealousy. 

"Don't blame yourself. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see" Zoey smiles.

"Let's keep going" Hayden speaks up before walking off. Zoey and Scott follow her, and find themselves with the other campers. 

"What's with all the scaffolding?" Scott asks curiously, sounding kind of annoyed. 

"I'm turning Boney island into my personal resort. The health department said it was unfit for human life, but I sent in workers anyway. Hmm, wonder where they went" Chris grins.

"Don't hurt it!" Lindsay suddenly shouts.

"He just has big hairy body issues!".

"I hear that" Jo mumbles. Zoey looks at her in surprise.

"I mean, did you hear that? He's got issues! We've got to take that psycho Yeti out!" Jo states.

"That is what Team Rat is going to do. Take this hairball!" Brick shouts before throwing an army green duffle bag at the yeti that explodes on impact. The smoke soon vanishes, revealing the yeti in a yellow crop top and green and yellow shorts. The contestants, besides Hayden, laugh, angering the yeti. He jumps up and down before tearing his clothes up in a fit of rage, Some of the campers gasp. 

"How are we going to rescue Lindsay before they do?" Zoey asks, watching as Team Rat runs towards the scaffolding. 

"Perhaps we can get someone prettier than Lindsay to lure the yeti away" Cameron suggests with a grin. Hayden wanted to pipe up and say Zoey, but decided to stay quiet instead. 

"Oh, hey. I got the goods but no way am I running up that junk pile in these shoes" Anne-Maria shrugs.

"Well, I guess maybe I could try?" Zoey speaks up, blushing madly when she hears Hayden muttering 'obvious choice'. 

"Maggots" Jo starts, pushing Zoey out of the way, and straight into Hayden, who was standing near her. Hayden blushes but helps Zoey stand up properly.

"Break out the beauty products. I'm going in" Jo states. 

"Ok, you're sure this will make me look good, right?" Jo asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, the only person who could give you a smokin-hot make up job is me" Anne-Maria states.

"Or a circus clown" Zoey mutters with a roll of her eyes. Hyden snorts to herself.

"Hey!".

"Hurry, Sam's making good time. Oh man, we're never gonna-". Hayden sighs when Mike suddenly gasps mid sentence. 

"Oh for the love of Pete. You're not painting the Sistine Chapel, It's just makeup" Mike, Chester? States before making his way over to Jo, pushing Anne-Maria and Zoey out of the way. Snatching their brushes, he gets to work on her face. 

"Dang fool kids just get some Rouge on her and there, done".

"Finally. Oh yeti! Your princess is here" Jo calls out. 

Confessional

"Mike? Chester? Who ever he is, he did a bad job on Jo's makeup. The two thousands called. They want their sparkly baby blue eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick back" Hayden mutters with a role of her eyes.

Game

Hayden watches as Jo walks up the scaffolding, trying to flirt with the yeti, only for the yeti and Lindsay to laugh hysterically at her. In return, Jo punches the yeti off of the mountain. 

"Team Maggot, you've got immunity" Chris states. The campers cheer.


	7. Chapter 7) A mine is a terrible thing to waste.

Stretching from her spot at a table in the mess hall, Hayden watches as Jo, who had been switched to Team Rat, walks in.

"Alright, let's get this disgusting joke we call breakfast over with" Jo smiles. Hayden wonders why she was so happy, not that she couldn't be happy of course.

"We can't. Chef’s not here and neither is breakfast" Cameron states.

"Sorry, Lightning needs meat. M. E. Uh..., E. Come on, we'll make our own breakfast".

Confessional

"How did he manage to come up with a good idea, while not being able to spell meat in the same sentence?" Hayden questions, sounding absolutely baffled. 

Game

Sighing when she finds no food in the cupboards, Hayden turns to watch the others look for food.

"There's no food in the fridge" Mike states as he closes the fridge door. 

"Nothing in the cupboards either" Zoey sates with a shrug, closing the doors to the cupboards Hayden hadn't checked. 

"Maybe we should check the walk in freezer" a voice sounding suspiciously like Chef calls out. 

"Hey yeah. The freezer" Lightning smiles before waling over to the walk in freezer to open the door.

"ShaBingo. Meatcicle". Hayden watches as everyone runs into the walk in freezer after Lightning, smiles on their faces. Sighing, Hayden walks in as well. Might as well rope herself into whatever action Chris and Chef had for them today. She fakes surprise when a door shut behind them. It's Chris, so of course it always had to be something. 

Hearing a noise, Hayden turns to see Chef looking through a little window near the front of the truck.

"Challenge time suckers!" he laughs. 

"This is highly unorthodox!" Cameron points out as he hangs onto a large chunk of meat.

"Where are you taking us?" Zoey asks, sounding both confused and concerned. 

"You'll see" Chef smirks before closing the tiny window on his thumb. Hayden bites back a laugh before looking around.

"Well, I'm getting comfy. Who knows how long we will be here for" Hayden shrugs before sitting down. Shifting, she moves back until she's leaning against the wall. Shrugging to themselves, the others decide to do the same. Playing with the hem of her jumper, Hayden looks up when she felt Zoey shivering. Grinning to herself, Hayden shifts closer and puts an arm around the girl. Zoey blushes but snuggles into Hayden's side, thankful for the warmth. 

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a whole five minutes before they, and everyone else, are suddenly dumped out of the truck and onto the ground. 

"Good, you're finally here" Chris speaks. Hayden looks up to see Chris's face on a TV screen. 

"Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue in your team colour hidden somewhere in this old abandoned mine. First team back wins" Chris explains.

"Sha-done and done. Go team dude!" Lightning cheers.

"Are you shablind? I'm not a-gah!". Jo's sentence was interrupted by a backpack to the stomach. Ouch. 

"Don't worry, there's enough packs for everyone" Chris states as Chef, who was dressed in a hazmat suit, threw orange packs to everyone. 

"What did you put in them, rocks?" Jo questions with a frown as she goes to look in the bag.

"No peeking. Those fifty pound bags are purely for your torment and my amusement. Enjoy" Chris grins. Hayden watches as Cameron rummages through the pack, ignoring Chris' rule of 'no peeking'.

"Chemical badges? Why do we need to measure our exposure to toxic waste?" Cameron questions.

"No reason" Chris shrugs.

"Except that I rented the mine out to store hazardous materiel" Chris reveals, making the contestants, besides Hayden, gasp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you demented?" Anne-Maria questions as she glares at the screen.

"No, which is why I'm in a studio right now" Chris grins. The contestants groan in annoyance. 

"Relax. It's perfectly safe...For thirty minutes. When your badge turns orange you have fifteen minutes left. Red is your five minute warning and if you see a skull and crossbones, we'll dedicate this episode to you. But no way is it gonna come to that" Chris states. 

"I sent Dakota down there for forty minutes and she's gonna be fine...ish" Chris shrugs. Hayden swore she could hear a girl screaming in the distance. 

"Now move it peeps" Chris orders. 

"Can you at least give us a hint about where to find the statues?" Zoey questions

"Funny story, the statues have gone missing. Someone or something down there must have taken them" Chris shrugs with a grin.

"Uh...Is it well-lit down there?" Brick questions, worry evidence in his voice. 

"It's a mine bro, pitch black all the way. There are flashlights and fireflies inside. First come first serve. Any who, time's a wasting and so are your healthy blood cells. So go!" Chris orders as he points to the mouth of the cave. 

Lightning runs into the cave first, followed by Jo and then Brick. Lightning shouts, the echo of his shout causing rocks to fall on the three, allowing team Maggot to run past them and into the elevator shaft. 

"We got the flashlights!" Cameron grins. His grin shifting to a frown when the elevator starts to creak. The contestants scream when the elevator suddenly drops, crashing into the grown below.

Hayden winces when she rubs her head and looks around, but she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, as Chris said.

"Is everyone ok?" Zoey asks, sounding worried. Hayden smiles to herself. Leave it to Zoey to worry about everyone. 

"I think so" Mike answers as the others groan.

"The flashlights!" Cameron suddenly speaks up, and the next thing the contestants knew, the cave was lit up. 

"Look! A tunnel. Should we try it?" Zoey questions, frowning when she hears a weird squealing noise. 

"Looks good to me" Mike shrugs before quickly getting up and running through the tunnel, the others quickly following him. 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The team puffs and pants as they walk through the tunnel while Hayden rubs her sore legs.

"Oh wow, I always wanted a hat like this" Mike states as he beds over to grab a hat. Hayden raises an eyebrow. Why was there a hat down here? 

"And I always wanted to die underground with a hat loving loser. Guess we both win" Scott states sarcastically as Mike puts the hate on. Hayden hears him gasp.

"Mike? You ok?" Cameron asks curiously. 

"Vito? Baby is that you?" Anne-Maria states as she jumps into, Mike's? arms. 

"G'day sheila. Names Manitoba Smith" Manitoba smirks as he drops Anne-Maria before walking over to Zoey and grabbing the flashlight she was holding.

"Here, leave the torches to the men folk, beauty".

“They talk like that in Manitoba?" Zoey questions.

“Try Australia" Hayden corrects as she watches Manitoba taste some dirt.

"To the right, a tunnel carved out by giant rodent teeth" Manitoba speaks.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Rodent?" Anne-Maria questions. 

"I say we take the one on the right cuz it's the 'right'. tunnel. Get it?" Scott asks, hoping that someone would agree with him. The others just stare at him.

"He's a sandwich short of a picnic that one, eh?" Manitoba smirks. Having no idea what he meant, Zoey and Cameron look at each other before shrugging and following Manitoba. Hayden snickers.

"Oh cooee, these will speed things up" Manitoba grins at the sight of some mining carts.

"No, way too dangerous" Scott glares.

"If you're a girl maybe" Manitoba smirks.

"Uh what?"

"Excuse me?" Zoey and Anne-Maria say at the same time while Hayden huffs. 

"Anne-Maria's badge is orange!" Cameron suddenly speaks up. 

"Oh my gosh. I only have like fifteen seconds to live or something" Anne-Maria panics.

"It's fifteen minutes" Cameron corrects. 

"Oh, well, that ain't so bad" Anne-Maria shrugs before filing her nails casually. Cameron looks from her to his badge when it beeps. Hayden sees that it turned orange and realises that everyone's badges must beep when they turn orange. 

"Yike!" Cameron yelps.

"Shotgun! Called it" he speaks up before diving into the first cart.

"I'll keep the ladies safe in the back" Scott states as he pulls Anne-Maria into the cart.

"I'll keep Zoey safe" Hayden states with a glare before helping a blushing Zoey into the back cart as Mantitoba gets in the front. Looking around to see if everyone was in the cart, he reaches down to move the rock out of the way of the cart.

"My first time riding the rails!" Cameron cheers as Manitoba pushes the leaver forward, making the cart move.

"I don't like it". Hayden grins to herself, almost snickering.

"Alright lads and lassies, keep your eyes open an stick together" Manitoba orders with a grin as the carts gain speed.

"Easier said then done" Cameron speaks up. Manitoba looks around to see that the two carts had somehow separated, and were going down two different roads.

"Crikey! What did I just say?" Manitoba asks as the back cart goes straight while his cart goes down a hill. 

"The track! I'm too young to die!" Zoey yelps. Hayden's eyes widen at the sight of the broken tracks and grabs Zoey's hand, squeezing it. A few seconds later she feels her squeeze back. Getting closer to the edge of the broken track, Zoey suddenly moves to hug Hayden tightly, surprising the blonde, who quickly hugs her back, closing her eyes when they fall off of the edge of the tracks.

Confessional

"I regret coming onto this stupid show" Hayden hisses.

Game

Blinking, Hayden looks around to see that their cart had landed in a body of water. 

"We got lucky this time" Hayden mutters before looking around to see that the others had landed in the water. Before she could ask if they were ok, something came out of no where, pushing Anne-Maria into the water.

"Anne-Maria!" Zoey shouts desperately. 

"Scott! Hayden! She's gone! What do we do?" Zoey panics. 

"Hey red, breath for me, don't panic" Hayden speaks up, watching as Zoey takes her time to calm down and catch her breath. 

"We need to get out of here before something drags us underwater" Scott states before swimming for dry land. Zoey follows him while Hayden gets out of the cart to follow her. 

Squeezing her shirt out, Hayden walks alongside Zoey, pausing when they hear footsteps.

"Mike!" Zoey suddenly shouts. Hayden turns to see Zoey tackle Mike to the ground and frowns. 

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Zoey smiles, and then frowns.

"But we lost Anne-Maria!". 

"We have to find her" Mike states.

"We should dump these packs first, they're just slowing us down" Scott states as he goes to take his pack off.

"Those packs of pain stay on until I tell you otherwise. Or your whole team is disqualified. Disqualified" Chris voice suddenly speaks up. Hayden looks up to see a camera and a speaker system. 

"I knew Chris was watching over us. He won't let us die down here" Zoey smiles.

"Uh...Don't count on it. I'm more of a watcher than a server". If she could see him, Hayden recons Chris would be shrugging.

"Woohoo!" a voice suddenly shouts.

"That's Anne-Maria!" Zoey gasps.

"Come on, this way!" Mike points before running. The others quickly follow behind him. 

Following Mike through the tunnel, he and the others stop short at the sight of several giant naked, gophers?

Woo! Yeah baby, now that’s more like it. Badda-bling” Anne-Maria speaks, holding a giant diamond in her hand.

“Congratulations helmet head. Mow get your freaky boyfriend to let us go” a familiar voice speaks up. Hayden looks over to see Jo, Brick and Lightning hanging from the mouths of the giant naked gopher things. 

“Oh well, we’ll never get those statues now” Scott shrugs. Hayden narrows her eyes.

“Keep it down. Those mutant gophers look blind, but they can probably still smell us” Cameron speaks up. Proving his point, two of the giant gophers wonder over to the group of teens and screech loudly, making said teens scream. 

“Oh great, here comes the competition” Jo glares, only now noticing the other team. 

“Good. We can use the distraction” Brick states.

“Fire in the hole!” he shouts as he kicks off one of his combat boots. Hayden watches as the giant gophers stop and sniff the air before gagging and running off. Jo groans.

“Way to help the enemy. Looks like it’s up me me to get us down” Jo speaks before lifting the jar off of Lightning’s head, releasing the fireflies that flies into the gophers face. The three gophers drop Jo, Brick and lightning before running away from the irritating fireflies. 

“Lightning, the statue!” Jo shouts and points.

“I’m on it!” Lightning shouts back as he runs to grab his teams statue.

“Shabam!”. 

“Yes! Rats, head for the mine carts. What goes in must come out” Jo states. Lightning nods and turns, yelling when he comes face to face with Ezekiel, who jumps onto him, causing him to drop the statue.

“If you can hear this, congrats, you’re not dead. Wherever you are immediately discard your bombs-I mean backpacks and run!” Chris shouts over the PA system. Hayden’s eyes widens as she rushes to take her backpack off.

“Fucking yeet” she mutters as she chucks it as far as she could.

“Bombs?! Too far McLean. Too far” Jo glares as the others take their packs off. 

“Got it!” Mike suddenly shouts as he holds up his teams statute, making Hayden grin.

“Hayden?” Zoey speaks up. Hayden turns to see a sluggish looking Zoey dragging Cameron, who was sweating.

“We’re not feeling so great” the red head groans. 

“Shit” Hayden mutters, moving to head towards the redhead, but stopping short as one of the mutant gophers steps in her way.

“Zoey!” Mike shouts, sounding worried. 

“Hang on! We’re coming!” Mikey shouts as he hands Scott the statue before running towards Zoey and Cameron, grabbing Hayden’s arm as he runs.

Ignoring the others, Mike pushes at the gopher while Hayden checks over Cameron and Zoey, feeling their foreheads. 

“Ah crap guys, you two are burning up” Hayden frowns. 

“I-I can’t hold on” Mike groans.

“Mike” Zoey whimpers. 

“There’s-there’s something I need to tell you Zoey. I have-” Mikes sentence was cutoff when the gopher suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Brick?” he asks in surprise. 

“Never leave a man behind” Brick grins before helping Mike up.

“Can give me a hand?” Hayden asks two. Mike and Brick nod and move to help her. Brick picking Cameron up while Mike raps Zoey’s left arm around his shoulder, her right going around Hayden’s. 

“Ok, let’s go” Brick orders lighting before running towards the carts, Hayden, Zoey and Mike quickly following behind him. 

Getting it the carts, Brick helps everyone in, pushes the cart to get it moving and quickly gets in. 

Confessional

Hayden opens her mouth, about to speak, but turns away from the camera and vomits into the toilet.

Game

“And the Maggots win again” Chris speaks up. Hayden groans, but smiles.


	8. Chapter 8) The treasure island of Dr.McLean.

Rolling over to try and get comfortable, Hayden flinches awake when an alarm clock sounds. Sitting up and looking around, Hayden's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Her team was on a raft, floating in the middle of nowhere. 

"What? Where are we?" Mike asks, sounding confused.

"No! Chris must have set us adrift after we went to sleep" Zoey frowns.

"Yeah. Wait, I don't remember anything after dinner" Scott speaks up. Cameron's eyes widen.

"Dinner! That's it! We had turkey for dinner last night, and turkey makes you sleepy. Mutant turkey must of knocked us out cold! Genius" Cameron grins. Hayden sighs to herself. She remembers one of the challenges her sister had to do in the first season. Chris had everyone run around the island before enjoying a huge feast, that had plenty of turkey. 

"Great" Scott speaks up as he moves closer to the others.

"Now we're gonna be some stupid sharks dinner". 

"Ah don't worry, they'll never find us in the middle of all this junk" Mike states, gesturing to the various bits of floating rubbish and furniture, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a hat sitting in a trunk full of clothes. 

"Hey, sweet hat!" He grins before putting it on. Hayden frowns when he gasps. 

"Hoowee. G'day Shelia. Arn't you the ridgy didge" Manitoba flirts. Hayden frowns when Cameron suddenly pushes Zoey, who ends up landing in the water. Glaring at the short boy, Hayden moves to help Zoey out of the water. 

"Hey!" Zoey squeaks when she's finally out of the water, squeezing Hayden's hand as a thanks as she glares at Cameron.

"Sorry, I uh, I tripped" he excuses with an awkward laugh. 

"You know, out of all your characters, I like you being Mike the best" Zoey smiles softly, turning her attention to Mike. Frowning to herself, Hayden practically snatches her hand from Zoey's before walking to the edge of the raft as she ignores Zoey's hurt stare.

As she ignores Zoey and Mike's conversation and shuffles around the raft, a horn is suddenly heard. Looking up, she sees Chris and Chef on jet skis. 

"Morning suckers! How'd you enjoy your turkey buttolini?" Chris grins.

"Hey Chris, how many times did you call your mommy today? I had no idea that Tabasco was used as a thumb sucking deterrent until I started interning for sippy cup McLean". Hayden watches with wide eyes as Dakota starts to grow taller while her hair grows back. But green spikes grow instead of her bleach blonde hair.

"Uh..." Chris trails off, ignoring her insults.

"What? What are you all staring at?" Dakota frowns.

"Uh, your hair is already growing back" Mike speaks awkwardly. 

"Really? Yay!" Dakota squeals. 

"Um, when did you all get shorter?" the now green haired girl questions. 

"First things first" Chris speaks up as he ignores the greenette.

"If any of you are still trying to find that McLean brand invincibility sculpture I hid at the beginning of the season, you can stop now. Somebody's already found it" Chris explains. Hayden's eyes immediately shift to Scott. 

"And speaking of digging things up. Today's challenge is all about winning the ultimate reward. Life, itself! Your first challenge is to race to the shore by any means possible! First team there wins a handy reward, last team there gets a heinous penalty, before you embark on a quest, for buried treasure!" Chris explains. 

"You're using us to dig up treasure now! Weak" Dakota speaks up with a roll of her eyes.

"There was treasure here once, but I found it years ago! How do you think I brought the island?" Chris grins smugly.

"Must have been a pretty small treasure!" Dakota smirks before nudging Zoey. 

"Right budster?".

"Ow!" Zoey glares as she holds onto the arm Dakota had harshly nudged. 

"Hey Dakota, catch!" Chris calls, throwing Dakota a small object while smirking that devious smirk of his. Hayden realises that the object was a mirror. 

"What's this? Ooh, a picture of a big scary monster? Big deal" Dakota scoffs as she holds the pocket mirror in her left hand, not actually realising that the object was a mirror, and the 'picture', was her.

"Dude, that's a mirror" Scott states.

"Ah! I'm a monster!" Dakota shouts before crushing the mirror in her hands.

"When I get my hands on you I'll tear you apart!" Dakota promises with an angry scowl.

"Gah! Game on!" Chris shouts before backing up on his jet ski and disappearing completely, Chef quickly following his lead.

Watching as Jo grabs the sign from her teams raft and handing it to Lightning to use it as a paddle, Mike turns to his team.

"We have to do what the Rats are doing!" he states. His team nods and moves to try and pull their teams sign out of the raft.

"Hurry up! I wanna get to shore and smash Chris" Dakota grumbles before pushing her team out of the way to grab the sign. Hayden goes to ask for the sign, and instead ends up watching as Dakota throws the sign in anger. Realising what she had done, the now spiked girl winces.

"Wow. Sorry. This whole mutant thing is stressing me out. Hold me?". Hayden almost bursts into laughter when Dakota holds her arms out to Zoey. Mike sighs when the other team starts to paddle away.

"Aww man! We're toast!".

"Dakota didn't mean to strand us. Oh there there" Zoey pats Dakota's arm. Hayden chuckles to herself.

"Oh you're a good friend!" Dakota smiles.

"Even if your hair is all wrong". Zoey glares when she hears Hayden snicker in a amusement. 

"If we're going to catch up, we're gonna have to dive in and kick" Mike states.

"No way! Remember the shark?" Scott speaks up, trying to remind him of the two legged shark beast that has one hundred percent pure hate towards Scott. Mike ignores him and pushes him into the water. 

"Hey!". 

"The faster we get to the shore, the faster you get out of the water" Mike states before jumping into the water. 

"Fine. You too ladies" Scott orders. 

"Dakota need's a little more time" Zoey states from her spot between Dakota's arms. Mike looks to Hayden who shrugs. She goes to jump in, but Dakota's next words stop her. 

"Giant squid dead ahead!"

"Shh, keep quiet. Maybe we can sneak by it" Mike offers. That idea is thrown out the window when Scott jumps out of the water shouting. 

"Shark! Shark! Shark! Shark!"

"Oh for the love of-dang nabbit! That punk's gonna get us killed" Mike, now Chester, grumbles. 

"Go away you big bully!" Dakota suddenly shouts before punching Fang in the nose, sending him towards the giant squid. 

"Dakota that was amazing! You saved us!" Zoey smiles, her eyes lighting up. 

"I guess I did. You're welcome friend who owes Dakota big time".

"Yeah" Zoey laughs awkwardly.

"Oh ain't this sweet, but what are we gonna do about that?" Chester asks curiously, pointing to the giant squid who was now at their raft. 

"Aw man, we'll never make it to shore. Wait, that's it. Get as far back as you can" Cameron orders before moving closer to the squid.

"Hey jelly brain! I bet you couldn't smash me if you tried" Cameron speaks up, grinning smugly. 

"Cam no!" Zoey tries.

"It's gonna kill us!" Scott shouts. Hayden smiles to herself, knowing exactly what Cameron's plan was. 

Before anyone could even blink, the squid smashes the raft, sending the Maggots flying. They all land on the beach with a thud. 

"Hey! We're in first place!" Zoey squeaks, smiling. Hayden smiles softly. 

"Yay!" Cameron celebrates before groaning as he clutches his stomach in pain. 

"Where's Chris?!" Dakota shouts.

"Get down here you!" she demands before suddenly jumping into the air, trying to reach Chris' helicopter. 

"Calm down uh, bff. Violence won't solve this. Besides, we won!" Zoey states. 

"And because you won, you get these" Chris speaks up before throwing two items to the team, Cameron smiles when he realises what they were. 

"A map and compass? Sweet". 

"Well, look who just washed up" Chris grins. Hayden looks towards the beach to see Lightning and Jo. 

"I told you to kick harder" Jo grumbles. 

"And I told you you weren't the boss of me" Lightning snaps back. 

"Put a sports sock in it. The second part of today's challenge started off as a practical joke involving classic total Drama competitor Gwen. But it's turned into more of a rescue mission" Chris explains. The teens watch as a monitor turns on, revealing Gwen. 

"What the? Oh no. I'm buried alive, again?! Chriiiiiiis!" Gwen shouts as she starts to panic. Hayden frowns, feeling bad for the girl. 

"Burying someone alive is seriously dangerous. Even by your standards" Mike frowns, crossing his arms. 

"That's why we're using the buddy system. And instead of letting last year's losers have all the fun, we brought in one of this year's duds" Chris explains. The camera in the box zooms out to reveal Sam. 

"Sam! Sam is back! Does he still have crush on Dakota?" Dakota asks. 

"Guy ate a whole pot of Chef's Bartholdi, so, he didn't put up much of a fight" Chris shrugs before chuckling. Hayden watches in both amazement and fear as spikes grow out from Dakota's shoulders as she growls, stepping back when she grows taller, a tail and an orange tint following the growth spurt.

"SAM!" The tall girl shouts.

"We're gonna need some elephant tranquillisers" Chris whispers to Chef before turning back to look at the teams.

"Maggots, you've got your compass and your map to the general vicinity of the chest at the northern tip of the island. Now go". The Maggots nod before running into the woods. 

The Maggots keep running until they reach a smelly swamp.

"It reeks" Zoey frowns before hacking, blushing when Hayden rubs her back. 

"Ah, smells like home" Scott smiles. Hayden raises an eyebrow at that before shifting her attention to Mike, who looks down at the map. 

"There's a path around the swamp, but it'll take too long!" he sighs, sounding annoyed. 

"Jo and Lightning don't know that" Scott smirks. Mike shrugs with a smile, handing the map to Zoey before running off with Cameron. 

"Come on Buh Fah Fah" Dakota speaks up before picking Zoey up and carrying her under her arm. Hayden snorts quietly to herself and follows them, listening to them as they chat.

"Buh Fah Fah?" Zoey questions. 

"Short for BFF". 

"Oh man, Sam's probably suffocating by now" Scott suddenly speaks up, sounding almost worried. Hayden's eyes narrow.

"Sam! I save you!" Dakota shouts before dropping Zoey and running off. Zoey lands with a quiet 'oof'. Hayden glares at Scott before moving to help Zoey. 

"Thanks Scott" Zoey sounds, sounding, grateful? Hayden raises an eyebrow at that before realising that Zoey was grateful to have Dakota away from her for a while.

"No problem Zoey. If I tell you two something do you promise to keep it a secret?" Scott asks curiously. Hayden raises an eyebrow. Did he not see the glares and suspicious looks she had sent him multiple times?

Confessional 

"I guess he doesn't realise that I'm suspicious of him" Hayden shrugs as she looks at the camera.

Game

"Of course, what is it?" Zoey asks curiously. The red head and the blonde watch as Scott reaches behind him. Hayden, wondering if he had a knife and was planning to stab them, gaped in surprise when he revealed the invisibility statue. Zoey gasps quietly. 

"Huh, the invisibility statue" she mutters. 

"I still can't believe I found it" Scott smiles. 

"I'm-I'm honored that you trust us enough to tell us" Zoey smiles sweetly. Hayden tries to not sigh. Zoey was too sweet for her own good. 

"I hope you two feel the same about me. At least you know I'm not hiding anything, unlike Mike" Scott shrugs. Hayden stares blankly. She wants to glare at Scott so badly, but she couldn't have him thinking that she wasn't on his side. 

"I know. He's so secretive. And now Cameron's acting all weird too" Zoey frowns. 

"Guess I'm the only person you two can trust" Scott sighs before walking past the girls. Hayden wants to fake cough the word 'bullshit' but instead nudges Zoey and wraps an arm around her, rubbing her arm softly.

"Come on" the blonde smiles softly, encouraging Zoey to walk.

Confessional

"I really don't like him, but damn he's good" Hayden sighs. 

Game

"Honestly Zoey! There's something about Scott that I don't trust" Mike whispers as they walk trough the smelly swamp. 

"He'd sell his own mother to get ahead" Cameron adds. Hayden agrees but stays quite, not wanting Zoey to be angry with her. The red head huffs. 

"I happen to know he has a heart ok" she states as she walks ahead. 

"Don't be so quick to-". Zoey stops short when she hears a growling noise. Hayden's eyes widen when she realises that Zoey had walked onto what must have been a mutant alligator. Zoey yelps when the alligator stands up abruptly, sending her into the water. Hayden quickly helps her up. The Maggots scream and quickly dodge the mutant alligator that had turned around and dived at them. 

"We can hide in that tree" Cameron offers, pointing to a large tree that stood tall in the murky green water. There are no complaints as the competitors run for the tree, climbing as soon as they get to said tree. 

"Hurry! It's coming!" Zoey, who was the last in the water, shouts. 

"I'm trying!" Mike shouts back as he holds onto a vine, trying to scramble onto it and out of the way of danger. Suddenly he gasps. 

"Und failing! Leave this to Svetlana!". Hayden watches as Svetlana swings from the vine, landing in a handstand on one of the roots before flipping onto a high branch. 

"Perfect form!". Hayden fidgets as Zoey moves to the same vine that Mike, or Svetlana or whatever was just on. 

"Help!" She shouts. Hayden ignores Mike's gasp. 

"Fuck!" Hayden swears at the sight of the alligator before moving to pull Zoey up into the branch she was sitting on. 

"Oh god" Zoey breaths. Hayden hugs the red head to her side.

"Breath Zoey" the blonde whispers, smiling when Zoey starts to calm down. 

"Hey look" Hayden whispers, pointing to Dakota who had popped out of nowhere, landing in front of the tree and punching the alligator before it could try and get to any of the contestants. Zoey's eyes light up. 

"Dakota!" she shouts. Dakota turns around with a smile. 

"Buh Fah Fah forever!" she states before turning back to the alligator that had come back for a second round. 

"I'm gonna turn you into a purse!" Dakota shouts, diving at the alligator. 

"Come on! Gwen and Sam don't have much air left!" Mike states as he climbs down the tree. Hayden climbs down the tree after him and turns to help a blushing Zoey down. 

"But, what about Dakota? Shouldn't we help her?" the red head asks curiously.

"I think we'd just be in the way" Scott states with a smirk as he crosses his arms. Zoey, Hayden and Mike turn to watch Dakota. 

"Why you hit yourself? Why you hit yourself?" the tall girl laughs as she uses the alligators own, tentacles? To punch the alligator in the face. 

"Uh, yep, I think you're right" Hayden nods, having to agree with Scott on this. 

"The map! It's ruined! Is the compass ok?" Zoey asks curiously. Hayden looks to Zoey to see that the map had been ripped in half. 

"It's gone" Mike states after checking his pockets. Zoey sighs while Hayden frowns.

Confessional 

"Come on dude! We didn't just go through all of that, just to lose!" Hayden whines.

Game

"Way to go! Now we'll never find them!" Scott speaks up with an eye roll. 'Ok rude' Hayden thought to herself as she frowns.

"Thanks for losing the compass Mike! Now we're guaranteed to come in last" Scott grumbles. 

"Not necessarily. Moss grows on the northern side of trees and Chris said that our goal is to the north. So we go that way" Cameron states as he points, a giant thorn bush coming to view.

"A thorn bush forest?" Zoey questions with a whine. 

"No way can we go in there" Zoey states. Hayden grins when Dakota yeets the alligator through the thorn bush, clearing a path for them.

"Never mind" she shrugs with a giant smile before walking off. 

"Fantastic" Scott grumbles sarcastically before following his team through the path. The Maggots soon find them walking onto to land. 

"Look at this clearing! It's just like the one on the map! Come on!" Scott shouts before running off, Zoey quickly following behind him. Hayden was about to follow, but stops when she hears a noise. Turning, she watches as Mike's shirt gets caught on a thorn bush and starts to ride up. She hears a gasp. 

"Anne-Maria, where you at baby?" Vito? Asks curiously. Hayden stops short. What on earth? Raising an eyebrow, she watches as Cameron quickly rushes to pull Mike's shirt down. 

"Is that Vito?" Zoey asks, sounding angry. 

"Uh oh Mike, I know you want to practice your impressions, but nows not the time" Cameron states. Zoey narrows her eyes before walking off. 

"Heh, actors" Cameron laughs awkwardly. 

Confessional

"Ok what the hell? Mike's shirt got caught on the thorn bush and rides up. He gasps, and asks where Anne-Maria is, in that Vito voice of his. And when Cameron pulls his shirt back down, he gasps again and goes back to normal? I've just been ignoring it cause I'm an actor too right? Well, amateur, but still. I'm a theatre kid, so I'm used to those few weird or eccentric kids you always get in drama and theatre class, but I've never seen anything like this. I'm gonna have to talk to Cameron at some point" Hayden states.

Game

"Over here. I think I hear them" Scott calls, getting everyone's attention. Hayden's follows Zoey's lead and kneels down where Scott had started to dig.

"Really?" Zoey asks, sounding excited.

"Would I lie to you?" Scott smiles sweetly.

Confessional 

"Yes" Hayden deadpans.

Game

"Hurry, Jo and Lightning are here" Cameron states as his team continues to dig. 

"How deep did Chris bury them?" he asks quietly, stopping short when he hears Chris' helicopter.

"And the Rats win! For a change" chris reveals.

"What?!" Mike asks with a frown before tuning to Scott with a glare.

"Thought you heard them right here, huh?".

"Sam!" Dakota suddenly shouts as she pushes Jo out of the way.

"I save you!". Hayden watches as Dakota breaks the box, grabbing Gwen and throwing her before grabbing Sam.

"Sam! Dakota hug" Dakota smiles as she nuzzles Sam's face. Sam blinks.

"Dakota?" He asks, sounding tired. Hayden smiles.

"Let's go back guys" she speaks up. Everyone nods.


	9. Chapter 9) Grand Chef auto.

Hayden jolts awake when an alarm sounds and groans. Bloody Chris and his alarms.

Confessional

"I'm afraid I'm gonna get used to waking up like that" Hayden sighs.

Game

"Good morning campers! Today we have a very special treat" Chris states.

"Fantasy football?" Lightning gasps.

"Espressos?" Zoey smiles.

"My sanity" Hayden deadpans. 

"Nope. It's merge day. No more Team Rat, and no more Team Maggot. From now on, it's every man, woman and Cameron for him self" Chris explains.

"Chef, drop it like it's hot" Chris orders. The campers watch in shock as Chef drops a block of concrete onto the Maggots cabin. 

"You crashed our cabin with a block of solid concrete?!" Zoey gasps in disbelief. 

"I had a bunch left over from buying losing a monument to myself. I call it mount christmore! So, from now on you'll share one tiny cruddy little cabin" Chris explains. 

"But all our stuff was in there!" Zoey cries. 

"Yes And because I am nice and not heartless, I'll help you dig it out. One McLean brand pickaxe. Children size" Chris speaks, holding up a tiny pick axe. Hayden glares at him.

"Enjoy. Later taters" Chris speaks before laughing evilly. 

"I'll help you Zoey" Hayden sighs as she climbs onto the broken cabin.

"Thanks Hayden" Zoey smiles as she moves to follow her. Looking at her mini pickaxe, the read head sighs before tapping it agains the roof.

"Ugh!" she groans.

"Give me my clothes back!" The red head shouts at the roof. 

"Hey Zoey, there're probably too big but I found you an extra pair of bricks boots if you want them" Mike smiles before throwing the boots onto the roof. Hayden glares at Him. 

"Oh Mike, you are so sweet. Especially now that you've stopped doing those crazy characters" Zoey smiles before pausing and sniffing. Her suddenly eyes roll back into her head before she falls, landing on Mike. Hayden's eyes widen.

"You're a real life saver!" Zoey smiles. Hayden frowns to herself before looking back to the mess that is her cabin. She pauses and sighs before giving up. 

"Alrighty! Challenge times!" Chris shouts as he rolls a tv into view. 

"Today it's all about grabbing them and tagging them. And to show you how it's done, I give you total drama favourite juvenile delinquent, Duncan". Hayden smiles at the sight of her sisters best friend.

"Duncan owes me some camera time for skipping out on total drama world tour. So, I saved an extra painful challenge demo just for him".

"Eat dirt McLean. Hi Hayden!" Duncan smiles.

"Hey Duncan" Hayden greets. 

"So, first up, the smash and grab. Hidden somewhere in the mess hall kitchen are seven keys to Chef's prize collection of vintage go-karts. Some drive like well oiled machines. Others, not so much" Chris starts to explain. 

"Chris, don't let these clowns drive my carts. They're gonna smash them" Chef states with a frown.

"Yes, and car crashes equals ratings. Demo time Duncan. Chef, let this perp out on a day pass" Chris instructs, watching as Chef unites the ropes. Grinning, Duncan sees at opportunity and books it.

"Later losers!" he shouts with a laugh.

"Bye Hayden!". Hayden laughs and waves as he run off. 

"Ok, probably should have seen that coming" Chris mumbles. Chef nods. Shrugging to himself. Chris looks up to the competitors.

"Players, commence smashing and or grabbing, now!" Chris shouts, watching as everyone runs for the kitchen.

The players look around the kitchen, looking for their keys.

"Want to team up and help each other?" Hayden asks as she opens a cupboard. Zoey's eyes light up.

"Sure! Hey, I thunk their might be something in here" Zoey smiles when she sees a bucket. Hayden watches as she reaches into the bucket, only to get grabbed by something.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts. Hayden frowns as she wasn't the first person Zoey called out to,

"Mike!" Zoey shouts again, only to be ignored. Hayden frowns and quickly moves to help Zoey.

"Few! Thanks Hayden" Zoey smiles. Hayden blushes and smiles back, her eyes lighting up when she sees a mop. Saying nothing, she moves to grab the mop to give to Zoey, who grins and moves to shove it in the bucket.

"Give me that key!" the red head shouts. A few seconds later a rather big cockroach groggily pops it's head up, spitting out the key.

"Yes!" Zoey cheers before turning to Hayden.

"We just have to find your key" Zoey smiles before going to check the cupboards. Hayden smiles, glad that Zoey stayed behind to help her instead of just running off.

"Look, up there" Zoey speaks, pointing to a bucket on top of the fridge. Hayden grins and reaches to grabbing it, smiling when she finds her key.

"Yes! Let's go" Hayden smiles before grabbing Zoey's hand and walking out of the kitchen. Zoey blushes at the contact, hiding her shy smile. 

"Time for the second part of the challenge. Extreme Chef Auto" Chris speaks. Hayden chuckles quietly at the name.

"You've each been given a can of spray paint and a GPS map of the island. Your mission? Race your go-karts around the island and be first to graffiti tag three landmarks. The rock wall of Mount Looming Disaster, the spooky tree in the haunted forest, and the tippy top of a giant totem pole. Oh, and the go-karts, you'll have to steal them, from Chef" Chris explains with an evil grin.

"The first player to completely tag all three landmarks wins immunity, and, they get to choose who will be eliminated. And, go!" Chris shouts, watching as Chef glares at the campers.

"Ooh, Chef's gonna stars us to death! Big deal" Jo smirks, high diving Lightning.

"Nobody touches my stuff. Nobody" Chef states before clicking his fingers. Hayden watches as those mutant squirrels from the first episode pop out of nowhere. The campers gasp and scream when the squirrels start to use their lasers. Thinking quickly, Hayden grabs Zoey's arm and pulls her behind the fence to hide.

"Thanks Hayden, you've saved me again" Zoey breaths. Hayden watches as she stops for a second before shaking her head. Ignoring her for a second, Hayden pops her head around the fence, grinning when she sees that the squirrels were distracted. 

"Come on Zoey, we have to go now while their distracted" Hayden states before grabbing Zoey's hand and running towards the go-karts. 

"Good job Hayden! Let's go" Zoey smiles brightly. Hayden nods and smiles before heading off.

They soon find themselves at the first landmark.

"You tag first Zoey" Hayden offers. Zoey's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asks, sounding uncertain. Hayden just nods. Zoey smiles softly before tagging the rocks with a heart, while Hayden moves to tag the rock with an angry face. 

"Next landmark" Zoey grins. Hayden grins back before the two move for their go-carts.

......................................................

At the next landmark, Zoey moves to tag the tree before pausing and turning to Hayden.

"Tag it first" Hayden speaks up before Zoey could even say anything. Zoey just nods and smiles before tagging the tree, Hayden tagging it after her. 

"One more to go" Zoey speaks, sounding relieved.

Confessional 

Hayden was about to say something about how fast the challenge going, but shakes her head instead.

"Nope, not jinxing it".

Game

Zoey and Hayden breath heavily as they climb the totem pole.

"Mike, give me a boost" a familiar voice speaks. Zoey and Hayden look down to see Scott and Mike.

"Mike, stop helping him and help yourself" Zoey frowns.

"I am" Mike states. Hayden frowns before looking up to see Zoey at the top of the totem pole, looking down at her. Hayden catches her eyes and nods with a smile. Zoey smiles back softly, her eyes sparkling.

"Ha! In your face!" Zoey shouts.

"In yours!" Scott calls up before throwing his can of spray paint, hitting Zoey, making her fall. She screams and catches herself on the wings of the bird part of the totem.

"Zoey! Hold on" Mike shouts.

"I'm gonna need a tow to the last landmark" Scott states.

"Tow yourself! I'm helping Zoey!" Mike states before moving to climb the tree.

"Fine, I'll just get a lift from someone else" Scott smirks before ripping off Mike's shirt. Mike gasps.

"Hey-oh, beo, you seen Anne-Maria?" Mike asks with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah! Give me a tow and I'll show ya" Scott promises.

"You got it bro" Vito nods before getting into the go-kart and driving off. Hayden frowns at what just happened before quickly tagging the tree and moving to help Zoey.

"Can't, hold on!".

"Zoey" Hayden shouts in horror when Zoey slips from the totem pole. She tries to calm her beating heart when she sees that Zoey is safe, as she had landed on Cameron's go-kart.

"Are you ok?". Zoey freezes as her eyes widen.

"Yeah!" she shouts back. 

"Cool, top of the pole. Thanks Zoey!" Cameron speaks from his new spot on the top of the totem pole.

"Can't talk. Gotta go punch Mike, or Vito, or whatever his name is!" Zoey shouts angrily. Hayden frowns and quickly climbs down the pole before getting into the go-kart and driving after Zoey, who had already driven off.

.........................................................

At the newly added landmark, an angry Zoey stops suddenly before getting out of her go-kart, Hayden parking behind her.

"Mike. We are done! Not that we even started you, oh! Mike? Mike?". Hayden frowns at, well everything, the first part of Zoey's sentence, and her worried tone. Getting out of the go-kart, she gasps at the sight of mike, or Vito, passed out against the go-kart. Stepping forward, she and Zoey watches in confusion as Mike suddenly starts to punch himself.

"Mike, what is wrong with you?" Zoey questions with a worried frown.

"He's fighting his multiple personalities for control!" Cameron speaks up suddenly. Hayden raises an eyebrow, wondering when he had gotten there.

"Multiple personalities?" Zoey questions.

"What is wrong with me?" Cameron grumbles. Hayden assumes that he was meant to stay quiet about the multiple personalities thing.

"Mike? Can you hear me?" Zoey speaks up, wondering if she could get through to Mike.

"Mike!". Hayden watches as Mikey opens his eyes, groggily getting up.

"Mike! Mike? Are you ok?" Zoey asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm better then ok, I won!" Mike grins before grabbing Zoey's hands. Hayden frowns.

"Zoey Listen, my characters, they're not just for show. I, I have multiple personalities" Mike explains.

"Yeah I know, Cameron just told me" Zoey states.

"Sorry!" Cameron apologies. Hayden chuckles quietly. 

"I should of told you first. I just didn't want you to think I was a total freak. Because the real me really like stop. A lot" Mike confesses. Zoey just laughs. 

"I don't mind oddballs Mike" Zoey states. Hayden frowns again, turning away from them to hide her tears.

Confessional 

"I, I guess I'm done" Hayden speaks as she stares at the camera, tears falling down her cheek.

Game

After the mess of Chris giant rock face statue blowing up, the campers were now at the campfire ceremony.

"The real final landmark was the totem pole. So immunity and today's sole vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it. Scott! Scott, eliminate the player of your choice" Chris speaks. Scott smirks and stands up.

"Hmm, Mike!" Scott speaks, making Mike frown and Zoey gasp. 

Hayden watches as Zoey and Mike walk to the hurl of shame, frowning as they speak, turning away when Mike hands her a pendant.


	10. Chapter 10) Up up and away in my pitiful balloon.

Sitting on the step of the cabin, Hayden pauses at the sight of a large shadow and looks up, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a large white blimp.  
"Woah" the others mutter in awe.  
"Look at you losers, it's just a stupid blimp" Scott shrugs with a role of his eyes, whining when an anchor lands on his foot.  
"Actually, I believe it's a Zeppelin, named after count Ferninand von Zeppelin" Cameron states.  
"You're both wrong" Chris states as the door opens.  
"It's the McLean mobile air command centre. Where I will recline in luxury while you compete in todays challenge. An aerial obstacle course" Chris grins.  
"Lightening taken to the skies, bam!" Lightning shouts, accidentally punching Scott just as he stood up.  
"Uhuh" Chris speaks, raising an eyebrow.  
"And here to demonstrate, put your hands together for Total Drama classic contender, Heather".  
"Wow, you're the Heather" Zoey smiles.  
"Sorry, I have this policy of not talking to losers" Heather states, making Hayden frown.  
"Oh, I'm not a loser, unless everyone else thinks I am?" Zoey worries.   
"Hey hey, you're not a loser, no way" Hayden states, making Zoey smile.  
"Heather will now demonstrate the aerial challenge while wearing a jetpack" Chris sates, watching as Chef shoves a jetpack onto Heather before pressing a button. The contestants watch as Heather suddenly goes flying.  
"So" Chris states as Heather suddenly crashes to the ground after her jetpack had stopped working.  
"Did I mention that you'll also be attacked by flying mutant fire-breathing goats?".  
"That's it, I'm out" Zoey states angrily, crossing her arms.  
"Ok, but before you go, you should say goodbye to this! The ultimate Total Drama prize! One, million, dollars!" Chris grins.  
"Money. Removing all common sense and fear of danger" Zoey speaks as she stares at the money.  
"Too bad you'll never win it" Scott shrugs with a smirk, yelping when Zoey pushes him over.  
"Just watch me! If that's ok with you". Chris ignores them and goes on with explaining the challenge.  
"Now, before you perform your aerial feats, you'll first have to construct your very own flying machines". Chris starts before walking off, gesturing for the campers to follow him.

"Welcome to your one stop shop for flying machine parts. The dump. Revolting, and reasonably priced. Each player will pick a card representing their mode of flight. Pick em like your nose losers" Chris grins.  
"A hot air balloon. Could you get more frou-frou la-dee-da?" Jo frowns.  
"A helicopter? Sweet! Didn't think I'd get one till I hit the majors" Lighting grins.  
"A plane, cool! And also totally impossible to build" Zoey frowns.  
"A rocket? Hooray! My tocketeering knowledge is both sophisticated and formidable" Cameron smiles happily.  
"A jetpack? Ok" Hayden shrugs.  
"Huh? A bird? How am I supposed to build a bird? I want a new card" Scott demands before reaching into the bag again.  
"Ow!" he yelps as he pulls out his hand, a mouse trap stuck on his fingers.  
"Uh, a bird, yep, that works" Scott nods.  
"The first camper to show me their finished flying machine wins an advantage. A McLean brand smoke machine! Use it as a smoke screen, smoke bees out of your addict, or just create spooky ambience. Check it" Chris speaks as he holds up a smoke machine.  
"Sweet right? First to finish their contraption wins that smoky bad boy. Ok, campers. Prepare to get your dump on. Now!" Chris shouts, watching as everyone runs in different directions.

After finding a couple of things for her jetpack, Hayden decides to go and find Zoey.  
"Hey Zoey, would you like to work with me? I can help you find what you need" Hayden smiles. Zoey's eyes light up.  
"Sure! Of course!"  
"Ugh, I need to build a plane. That's impossible. I mean, where am I supposed to find a cockpit?" Zoey sighs, her eyes widening at the sight of one of those swan boat things.  
"Ok, fine. But where am I supposed to find wings?" the red head asks as she looks around, pausing when she finds two homemade wings with some tape on them.  
"Well, sure, those are awesome, but where am I supposed to find a propeller? I'll never find it-oh!". Hayden watches in amusement as Zoey trips over the last item she would need to make her plane.  
"Alright already, I'll make the darn plane!" Zoey sighs before getting up to work on her plane.

"Sweet!" Zoey cheers when her plane works.  
"Good job Zoey!" Hayden praises, making Zoey beam.  
"We have a winner. Cam finishes first and gets a smoke machine" Chris reveals, making everyone besides Cameron groan.  
"Players! Prepare to be challenged in the obstacle corse of doom!"  
"I'm gonna ace this puppy" Scott states cockily.  
"Hope you can flap your wings as fast as your jaw" Zoey smirks, making Hayden grin to herself.  
"Just watch. It'll be flying high while you take a swan dive into the lake" Scott states, frowning when Hayden turns her plane on, ruffling his feathers.  
"Hey hey! Watch the feathers" Scott demands.

"Um, Chris, Heather is stealing your mobile air command center" Cameron suddenly speaks up. Hyden frowns.  
"Whatever, got it at the air force garage sale" Chris shrugs.  
"And my million dollars!" Jo cries.  
"Whatever, not my million bucks" Chris shrugs again.  
"And all your Gemmy awards" Zoey speaks up with a small smirk. Chris' eyes widen.  
"My Gemmies? Cancel the obstacle course of doom! Your new challenge is to stop that Zppelin! " he shouts.  
"Don't try to stop me! I've got gold statuettes and I am not afraid to use them!" Heather warns before throwing some of the awards.  
"Get your flying machines airborne and shoot down that Zeppelin. Aim for the engines. Here is your ammo. Flying mutant fire-breathing mountain goat eggs"  
"Uh, goats are mammals, they don't lay eggs" Cameron states.  
"They also don't breath fire, unless they live here" Chris laughs.  
"Thank you toxic waste. Whoever takes down Heather gets immunity. Oh, and look out for the flying mutant fire-breathing mountain goats. They are super ticked for some reason" Chris shrugs as Chef looks away, whistling.

Hayden frowns when she realises that she wouldn't make it all the way to the Zeppelin, but grins when she suddenly gets an idea. Instead of going for the Zeppelin, she dives for Chris's rewards, catching as many as she could before making her way to the ground, where she moved to catch more of the rewards.

"It's elimination time, Cameron, you took out Heather, so you're safe. But the rest of you are on the chopping block. Regular marshmallow means you're safe. Toxic marshmallow of loserdom means you're out, and probably mutated. Zoey, you're safe. Scott, also safe. Hayden, who risked her life to save my awards, you're safe" Chris speaks. Hayden smirks, fist-bumping Zoey. And, with two votes against, the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to, jo".


	11. Chapter 11) Eat, puke and be wary.

"Cameron, do we have to meet all the way up here?" Zoey asks with a frown.

"I'm sorry Zoey, Hayden, it's the only place that's private, aside from the innumerable cameras" Cameron speaks. Hayden glares at the several camera stuck in the trees around them. 

"First order of business, get rid of Scott" Cameron starts. 

"That jerk has kicked off so many people, now it's his turn to feel the pain" Zoey states. 

"Maybe I can convince Lightning to join us and vote off Scott?" Cameron suggests. 

"Awesome, then it'll be no chance of a-" Zoey is cut off, the branch she and Cameron were sitting on suddenly breaks. Cameron's falls, apparently disappearing into thin air while Zoey hangs on for dear life. Hayden frowns from her spot on the branch above Zoey. Before she could reach out to try and save Zoey, the red head falls.

"Zoey!" Hayden shouts before quickly scrambling down the tree. Climbing down almost as fast as Zoey fell. 

"Scott?". Hayden, who had basically jumped out of the tree to get to Zoey, turns, and is surprised, but grateful to see that Scott has caught Zoey. 

"Zoey, and Hayden" Scott greets. The pair stays quiet. 

"I just had a killer idea, totally up your alley here goes, you two and me team up and vote off Lightning" Scott suggests. Zoey stares at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, quieting down when he just stares at her.

"Oh, you're serious". 

"I know we ain't best buds but you two aren't exactly powerhouses. Do you really want to go head-to-head with Mr. mega jock?" Scott questions. 

"Better a mega jock then a mega jerk" Zoey states. 

"Oh really?" Scott questions as he crosses his arms, watching as Lighting comes out of no where swinging on a vine. Hayden's jaw drops slightly in surprise as he swings, flips, high fives a mutant gull and dives perfectly into a lake. 

"Wow, that sure helped make my point, well, your call" Scott shrugs before walking towards the cabin. The girls look at each other and sigh in unison before following him.

"Challenge time! And since you've been abused so flagrantly, today's challenge is a super safe fun challenge! Get ready for bubbles, flowers and cotton-woooaaaahhh!". The contestants watch as Chris walks into a snare. The rope tightens around his ankle, before swinging him into the outhouse. Chef rushes to open the door, and recoils is disgust at the smell. 

"Those ungrateful puppets just crossed the line! Remember your nasty challenges Chef? The one's that got the red light? Yeah, the light just turned green" Chris speaks, sounding very, very unhappy. 

"I'll bring the pain!" Chef smirks. Hayden sighs to herself. They couldn't have one, just one good day, could they? 

"Listen up dirt bags, I'm gonna push you till you break. Then I'll take the filthy little broken bits, and give them another good breaking! No wimps are gonna make it to my finale. Do you understand? First challenge. The cook off" Chef speaks. Hayden raises an eyebrow, surprised at the challenge. Sure cooking off the land isn't easy, but she figured Chef would have a much harder, or more dangerous challenge for them, 

"A cook-off? What's next? A lawn-ball off-ow!". Scott is cut of by a frying pan to the head, tangled stile. Hayden snickers. 

"Shut it or I'll shut it. Bring in the TD classic competitor" Chef speaks. The contestants watch as an intern roles in DJ, who was bound in ropes, a white blindfold blinding his vision. 

"Hey! It's DJ" Cameron smiles, watching as the intern takes off the blindfold. DJ's eyes widen when he realises where he is, which Hayden totally gets after being on this season for eleven episodes. 

"No, not here! I vowed never to be back as long as there was breath in my lungs" DJ cries.

"Your contact disagrees dough boy. You slime buckets are gonna cook something tasty, and this bag of mush will be the judge. You've got twenty minutes to make a tasty lunch with whatever you find on the island. I believe in eating locally. Ready?" Chef questions. Hayden has a feeling that his question was rhetorical, and that he didn't actually care if the contestants were ready or not.

"Um, question? What are our options in the way of seasonings?" Cameron questions, but is thoroughly ignored as Chef shouts for the contestants to get cooking. 

As Cameron, Zoey, Hayden, Lightning and Scott walk through the woods, Zoey turns to Hayden with a smile.

"Do you wanna work with me?". Hayden's eyes light up as she nods. 

"I wonder what we should make?" Zoey questions with a sigh. Hayden shrugs unhelpfully.

"Well there's berries and leaves. Maybe a salad?" Hayden suggests, watching as Cameron runs past with an angry mutant squirrel on his head, as Scott is chased by a mutant beaver, and as Lighting runs around blindly, a bees nest stuck on his head. Zoey nods.

"Salad's good, salad's safe. Are you ok with me making it?" Zoey questions. Hayden nods.

"Yeah of course, go ahead. I just need to work out what I could make. There's honey, and plenty of animals, hmm, maybe just classic seafood?" Hayden rambles, but Zoey didn't mind.

Confessional

"Her ramblings so, so cute" Zoey smiles, her eyes widening suddenly when she realises what she said.

"Did I say cute?" she blushes.

Game 

After collecting their ingredients, Zoey and Hayden walk back to the makeshift outdoor kitchen to make a start on their food. Zoey mixes various leaves and such together while Hayden guts and descales her fish before putting it in the pan, where she decided to experiment by cooing the fish in oil and honey instead of just oil. 

"So, how are things coming along here?" a voice suddenly questions. Hayden looks up in surprise to see Scott.

"Go away Scott" Zoey glares.

"What? I didn't, look! A bunch of abandoned puppies!" Scott suddenly shouts, pointing behind Zoey and Hayden. Naturally they both turn to look. 

"Huh? Where?" Zoey questions. Hayden just sighs to herself as she goes back to her cooking, feeling stupid for falling for Scott's trick. 

"My mistake it was just a bunch of rocks" Scott shrugs with a bright smile before walking back to his makeshift kitchen. 

Confessional 

"You know what? I'm really happy with my meal" Hayden smiles.

Game

Hayden grins to herself as she finishes the finishing touches of her meal.

"Three, two, one. Spatulas down. Well, dish it up cupcakes! Move move move!" Chef orders. The contestants quickly grab their meals and rush to line up in front of DJ. 

"Today I've made a delicious quiche" Cameron starts, making DJ smile. 

"With toxic mushrooms" Cameron continues, making DJ cry. 

"Next!" Chef shouts. 

"I present, the living salad" Zoey smiles. DJ shudders as bugs suddenly crawl out of the salad and onto his arms. 

"Hey!" Zoey shouts as Lightning impatiently pulls her out of the way. Hayden frowns and makes sure she's ok. 

"I went with an Italian theme. Ginormous maggot cannelloni, in a cream sauce" Lightning smiles. The maggot suddenly rises up from the platter, screaming, pouting when lightning taps in on the head, telling it to stay down. Hayden almost finds the seen amusing. 

"Uh, fresh pepper?" Lightning asks, as of that would make his 'meal' any better. 

"Next!".

"I've cooked fish in oil and honey, and added a bit of seasoning" Hayden smiles.

"Ooh" DJ grins. 

"Next!".

"I've made southern quiche surprise. If you manage to keep it down, surprise!" Scott speaks, looking down when his quiche starts to grumble, watching as an eye suddenly pops out of the pastry. That seems to be the last straw for DJ, as he screams and rips off his ropes before noping outta there. Hayden would probably do the same if she had to eat something g Scott made. 

"Well, looks like we just lost our taste tester. Rule change, you gotta eat all of your own weird grub" Chef decides. Everyone but Cameron and Hayden whines in disgust. 

"Alright contestants, it's time to eat the disgusting crud you cooked up. Whoever finished their meal first with spewing wins the challenge" Chef explains before laughing. 

"Three two one, eat it!" Chef orders. Hayden shrugs to herself before cutting up her fish and tasting a part, her mouth 

suddenly watering.

Confessional 

"I did good, holy shit" Hayden grins.

Confessional 

As Hayden eats her meal, everyone but her and Scott throw up.

"Challenge over, Hayden and Scott win as neither of them threw up. That's why they don't have to wear one of these tracking collars" Chef grins evilly before handing out the collars. 

"Challenge part two. I give you, dork hunter. The challenge is simple. You're the dorks, I'm the hunter. You run off into the woods, I hunt you down. First dork to the flag poll wins. Pray that you make it, before the dork hunter blasts you with a whole new dimension of pain. Rocket propelled spaghetti cannon, featuring my own special recipe" Chef speaks as if he was in an add. Hayden watches as he puts a tin of spaghetti into the spaghetti cannon. 

"Chef Hatchet's in your face, extra spicy spaghetti. Dinner is served. In your face!" Chef shouts before aiming and firing. The giant wad of hot spaghetti hitting a poor intern. 

"You've got twenty minutes to run, hide and say your prayers, now move out!" Chef orders, firing another spaghetti wad to motivate the contestants. They quickly run into the woods, not wanting to get hit by said spaghetti wad. 

"Hmm, you look good in a collar Red" Hayden flirts, suddenly feeling bold. Zoey splutters in surprise, blushing bright red. 

Confessional 

"Um, I" Zoey stutters, her face once again changing to a nice bright red.

Game

"No! Chef, I'm fragile!" Zoey speaks as she and Hayden runs while Chef laughs maniacally as he tries to hit the two with the giant hit spaghetti wads. Hayden stumbles as a spaghetti wad almost hits her feet. She runs faster, steering off into the safety of the woods. She runs until she can barley breath. Stopping for a break, she turns and frowns when she realises that Zoey isn't behind her.

"Fuck, fuck!" she swears. Glaring at the ground, she paces, wondering what she should do. She was so far away from the red head, but she would be a bad friend if she left her behind. She grips her short hair in frustration. She really didn't know what to do. Sighing, she decides to try and find the finish line.

Confessional 

"Man I just wanna go home, or sleep" Hayden sighs.

Game

Hearing what sounded like talking up ahead, Hayden rushes out of the woods and is surprised to find herself the finish line. Grinning, she quickly touches the pole before turning to see Zoey. Hayden gulps at the sight of her, and the complete change in her attitude.


	12. Chapter 12) Enchanted Franken-forest.

"Lightning is furious at me for winning the last immunity. He's focused all his energy on pumping iron and psyching me out. Me! The guy who gets psyched out by feathers and big drinking cups" Cameron states before screaming at the sight of some large drinking cups Chef was bringing to their table. 

"Are you even listening to me?!" Cameron frowns. 

"You know what you gotta do?" Zoey suddenly asks, getting into Cameron's face and making him nervous. 

"Start backing away from you quietly?" Cameron asks as he backs away slightly. 

"You gotta grab your fear by the throat and throttle it into courage" Zoey states.

"Courage?" Cameron questions. 

"The thing that can turn a passive small town teen who sews her own clothes into a hardened, extermination machine" Zoey explains. 

"Besides, whatever Lightning's thinking can't be that bad" Zoey shrugs. 

"He's gonna eat me alive, I know it" Cameron shivers before looking towards Lightning, who puts some salt on his Cameron pillow before chewing it's face of.

"It's like he's chewing my soul" Cameron frowns, sounding scared. 

"Easy little guy, we are going to take Lightning out. Three on one, no mercy" Zoey states. 

"Yeah?" Cameron questions with a smile. 

"No pity".

"Yeah".

No prisoners!".

"Yeah! It's gonna be a friendship finale" Cameron holding out his hands. Hayden smiles and high fives him. 

"Don't leave me hanging" Cameron grins as he stares at Zoey. Zoey stares at him before high-fiving him, hard.

"Ow!".

"Finalists, welcome to the mutant forest of terror!" Chris shouts with a grin. 

"Oh yeah, watch your step. Biohazardist sinkholes. They put the mutant in mutant forest of terror" Chris warns, watching as Cameron almost falls into one of the sinkholes he was just talking about, but he is saved by Zoey. 

"Oh, thanks team mate" he thanks the red head with a happy smile. 

"They're also where Chef gets his toxic marshmallows" Chris explains. 

"One of you gets to eat it later" Chris grins. 

"Ain't gonna be Lightning, I got the strength of a bear, and the speed of a cheetah flying a jumbo jet" Lightning states cockily. 

"And the brain of a jellyfish" Zoey states with a glare, making Hayden snicker. Zoey looks over at the noise, and winks, making Hayden blush scarlet. 

"The challenge. Race through the mutant forest to find the elusive Chrisanis flower. The first player to present it to me, wins immunity" Chris explains. 

"Which means they get to pick who they take with them to the grand finally!" Cameron smiles happily. 

"Yeah, thanks for doing my job pillow face" Chris frowns. 

"Wait, flower picking, I thought this was a challenge. Not a tea party" Lightning speaks up as he crosses his arms. 

"Oh, it's a challenge. Move a little to your left for me would ya?" Chris grins, watching as Lightning moves to his right instead of his left. 

"You're other left". Everyone watches as an orange plant suddenly breaths fire. Lightning screams as the fire is aimed for his, well, his butt.

"This place is full of those pretty little tea party flowers, but the flower you're looking for is attached to a very special plant. A Venus flytrap. Or as I like to call them, Larry" Chris shrugs. Zoey and Hayden turn to Cameron when he's gasps. 

"Dionaea muscipula, they eat meat" the short boy worries.

"Huh! Then I guess you're safe, pipe cleaner" Lightning smirks.

"Yeah, cuz it'll be too busy eating your big chewy head" Cameron states, making Hayden chuckle and Lighting growl and move to attack Cameron, but he was stopped by Zoey.

"Walk away, stick for brains".

"Woah there" Chris speaks as he quickly walks over to defuse the situation. 

"Save the insults for when you're in the Forrest and probably on fire. It's funnier for us that way. Find Larry and you find the flower. Oh, and watch your step. Those sinkholes are everywhere" Chris states, watching as one of the interns accidentally falls into one, only to fly out seconds later, two bat like wings protruding form his back, his right arm and left foot now three or four times bigger than they should be. 

"See ya Josh! Enjoy your new job at the circus!" Chris calls out to the mutated intern that wasn't even paying any attention to him.

"Question. How are we supposed to find this Larry?" Zoey questions, watching as Chris reaches into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. 

"I see, we each get a map" Cameron smiles, making the mistake of thinking that Chris was gonna make it that easy for them.

"No, you each get a piece of the map" Chris states before ripping the map into four pieces and handing them to the contestants.

"You think printer cartridges grow on trees? You can work together, or-" 

"Sha-bye bye suckers!". The three contestants plus Chris watch as Lighting runs off, laughing.

"Or you can go it alone" Chris shrugs before walking off. Cameron watches as he walks off before moving to place his piece of the map next to Zoey's. Hayden smiles and does the same. 

"Ok here's the path, but Lightning must have the final location on his piece. So we follow our maps until the trail runs out" Cameron suggests.

"And then let my warrior instincts take over. Let's roll. And watch out for those sinkholes" Zoey warns. 

"No problem. I noticed they send a jet of steam once stepped on, thus creating a hole one could fall through if not paying attention" Cameron explains. Hayden watches as he walks, not paying attention to the jet of steam he literally just mentioned. He lets out a yell as he falls, but is caught by Zoey. 

"Wow, you've become very strong too" Cameron smiles in admiration as Zoey holds onto him with one hand.

"Meh, it's like lifting a doll" Zoey shrugs before putting Cameron down, away from the danger of the sinkholes. 

"Let's go" Hayden speaks before walking off into the forest, Zoey and Cameron following behind her.

"Um Zoey? Are you ok? You don't seem quite yourself" Cameron states. Zoey ignores him.

"End of the trail, warrior instincts, don't fail me now" Zoey speaks before hearing a buzzing noise. Her eyes widen.

"Duck!" She shouts, quickly yanking Hayden and Cameron to the ground before turning slightly to watch Lighting crash into a tree. Her eyes light up when she sees the map.

"The map! Yes! I need that piece!" she states before quickly getting up to grab it.

"Uh, you mean we need it, right? Right?" Cameron questions, turning to Hayden with a frown. Hayden frowns back, hoping that Zoey wasn't planning on ditching them. 

"Come on Cameron, we need to find Zoey. I know we shouldn't split up, but you go that way and I go this way?" Hayden suggests, watching as Cameron nods. Hayden watches as Cameron walks off before moving to find Zoey. She thinks it might be a while, but is surprised when she finds her straight away. She goes to call out to her, but instead watches in horror as a jet of steam blows up from the ground, making Zoey wobble. She runs to grab her, glaring at Lightning who grabs the other piece of the map before running off.

"Zoey! I've got you!" Hayden states as she holds out her hand for Zoey, who happily takes it. 

Once they're both standing, Zoey suddenly moves closer to Hayden, who freezes when she realises how close the red head was.

"Thanks for saving me, Hayden" Zoey breaths. Hayden shudders.

"Come on, we need to find Cameron" Zoey suddenly states before grabbing the blondes hand and running off. 

Confessional 

Hayden opens her mouth to say something, but instead closes it and blushes, rubbing her hand on her neck. She swears she could still feel Zoeys warm breath on her neck.

Game

"Cam! Lightning has most of the map and, you're hiding from a house fly?" the red head questions.

"A that fly was as big as a house, and B, Lightning has most of the map?" Cameron questions, sounding panicked. 

“Come on, we better go find Lightning” Hayden speaks up. Zoey and Cameron nod. 

"Well? How to do we find Larry now?" Zoey questions as she, Cameron and Hayden walk on through the Forrest.

"Hmm, Larry is a Venus fly trap. They're found in nitrogen poor environments. Like wet bogs" Cameron explains, hoping that could help.

"There was a big on the map! Just north-east of us" Zoey states.

"Come on" the red head orders. The two quickly follow behind her.

"Uh, are you sure this is the right way?" Cameron questions, screaming as he trips and almost falls into the bog, but luckily he is caught by Zoey.

"The bog" Cameron frowns.

"Ugh, that plant must be around here somewhere. Wait, Larry!" Zoey states, pointing to the middle of the bog where Larry lays resting.

"It's huge!" Cameron shakes, obviously scared.

"No, he's colossal" Chris laughs. Hayden looks up to see a PA system situated in a tree. 

"Think Zoey, how am I gonna get that flower" Zoey mutters to herself. Hayden and Hayden look to each other with raised eyebrows. 

"We, could hop across on the stepping stones" Cameron suggests. 

"Yeah, stand back, I'm on it" Zoey states before rushing across the stepping stones with ease. 

"What the?" Zoey suddenly speaks as one of the stepping stones starts to shake and wobble before rising above the water. The stepping stone, which actually turned out to be a giant turtle, moves suddenly, sending Zoe flying. Hayden rushes to help her up while Zoey glares at Cameron.

"Stepping stones huh?" Zoey asks sarcastically. Cameron laughs sheepishly before standing up.

"Zoey I swear, I didn't know it was a really grumpy mutant turtle" Cameron states with a frown.

"Guys, I think we need to calm down and breath" Hayden, who had been quite most of this challenge, states.

"I think I need you to be quiet. Or do I need to make you?" Zoey questions with a smirk as she steps into Hayden's personal space. Hayden’s breath quickens as her pupil dilate, but their moment is suddenly and quickly ruined by Lightning, who seems to come out of nowhere.

"Booya! First!" he shouts before turning to see the other contestants.

"What? How did you three?" he questions before growling and ripping up the map.

"Stupid map. This game ain't over yet" he states before rushing over the stepping stones, and the giant turtle.

"Yes!" he laughs once he gets to Larry.

"Hey zeros! Watch and weep at the hero! Sha-aaahhh!". The oh so cocky Lightning screams as Larry suddenly snaps his jaws shut. 

"It, it ate Lightning like he was snack size" Cameron frowns from his hiding place behind Zoey and Hayden.

"Guess he's not a picky eater" Zoey shrugs with a grin, making Hayden snicker. The snicker soon stops when Zoey sends a smirk her way. 

The three watch as Lightning struggles before he's spat out.

"What do you know, that big mutant does have taste" Zoey comments as he glares at Lightning.

"So this is what hotdogs feel like" Lightning frowns before looking up at the sudden movement coming from the middle of the bog. Hayden grins when she realises that Larry was opening his jaws. 

"Cam! The flower! Let's grab it!" Zoey suggests eagerly.

"But, but Larry. He's so big, and carnivorous. And oh sweet mother of pearl he's looking at me like I'm dessert" Cameron states.

"Snap out of it! You gotta dig deep and find your inner warrior. I need that flower!" Zoey states. Hayden frowns.

"You mean we need that flower we!" Cameron glares.

"That's what I said!" Zoey snaps.

"Fine! Ok, from what just happened to Lightning, that flower must be Larry's bite sensor. Problem is there's no way to grab the flower and clear his mouth fast enough" Cameron explains. Zoey suddenly smirks.

"I gotta plan" she states. 

Confessional 

"I, have no idea where this is going" Hayden states with a frown.

Game

"Zoey? For the record, I don't like this plan" Cameron states as Zoey lowers him from the tree using a vine as rope.

"You don't have to like it. Now focus Cameron! It's all about teamwork" Zoey states. As Cameron gets closer to Larry and his flower, he suddenly sneezes. He then sneezes again, and again, and again.

"I must be allergic to mutant pollen" Cameron states with a frown. Zoey suddenly pulls him up as Larry snaps his jaws shut. He opens his jaws again soon, and Cameron is once again being lowered closer and closer to what Hayden thinks is his impending doom.

"On second thought, I don't even like flowers. Or winning" Cameron shrugs before sneezing.

"Come on Cameron! Eye of the tiger!" Zoey shouts, frowning when she sudden hears a noise. Hayden watches in surprise has Lightning suddenly swings in on a vine, kicks Cameron out of the way, and grabs the flower. 

"Mark this flower the property of Lightning!" Lightning shouts happily before running off. As Hayden helps Cameron from the vine, she yelps when the ground suddenly starts to rumble, and watches as Larry suddenly gets up before running after Lightning. 

"Come guys! We still have a chance!" Zoey shouts before running off. Hayden and Cameron look to each other with a shrug before quickly running after the red head.

"Cam! Catch!" Zoey suddenly shouts. Cameron and Hayden look up to see that Zoey has the flower.

"Got it!" Cameron shouts as Zoey throws the flower. He quickly runs off, away from Larry.

"Throw me the flower! I'm open! Cam! Larry's gaining on you!" Zoey warns.

"Cam! Pass it here. I can win this!".

"You can win this? And vote me or Hayden off? No way! Friendship finale? More like frenemy finale!” Cameron shouts, only to be grabbed by Larry. Zoey happily grabs the flower that had fallen from Cameron's grip.

"Sorry Cam, no time for chit chat". Hayden frowns at Zoey's attitude and stops running, deciding to help Cameron instead of trying to win.

"Help! Zoey! Hayden!" Cameron shouts, his voice muffled. Hayden watches as Zoey suddenly contemplates on whether she should help Cameron or run. She hears her say something about Cameron being in the way and frowns. Ignoring the girl, she rushes to Larry.

"Hey bog breath! Get ready for a small town smack down!" Zoey suddenly shouts before jumping for Larry, only to end up in his mouth along side Cameron. Hayden, while now happy that Zoey decided to choose friendship over winning, sighs. How the hell was she going to get her friends out of this? 

As Lightning runs across the finish line, Chris grabs the flower from him before offering it to Larry, who happily spits her friends out in exchange for the flower. Oh, well that was easy.

"Cam?" a voice suddenly speaks. Hayden looks up to see Zoey helping Cameron stand up, and she smiles. Zoey’s back.

Confessional 

"The, bold flirting was nice" Hayden blushes, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as she stares at the camera. 

"And this new attitude was pretty cool, for the most part. But I like the old Zoey" Hayden states with a smile.

Game

"Well, it's pretty cool we made it to the final four" Zoey smiles.

"Yeah, it's too bad that one of us has to go" Cameron frowns.

"Hey buddy, cheer up, no matter what happens, we still have our friendship" Zoey states. Hayden smiles at Zoey's kindness, but she can't help but want more than friendship with the girl.

"Eenie meenie, miney, mo. Who's to stay and who's to go. If you holler means you're gone, I'm the best, so don't be late". Hayden rolls her eyes at Lightning's 'rhyme'.

"That last part didn't even rhyme" Cameron states. Lightning just rolls his eyes and walks off. Hayden scoffs.

"Come on guys, we better go to the elimination ceremony" she sighs. Zoey and Cameron nod before following her.

"Elimination time. Lightning, by refusing to help rescue a fellow player from the jaws of a monster, you've secured yourself a place in the finale" Chris states. Hayden frowns, what? Finale? 

"And, you get to choose your opponent on said finale" Chris states. Lightning grins, while Hayden, Zoey and Cameron frowns in confusion.

"Sweet meat. The Lightning is not surprised at his win" Lightning grins cockily. Hayden rolls her eyes. 

"So, who's it gonna be Lightning?" Chris asks curiously.

"I'm hurling Zoey, I want to take Cameron to the finale!" Lightning states before glaring at Cameron. Chris nods. 

"Zoey and Hayden, you're gone" Chris states, making Zoey and Hayden gasp.

"Lightning wants Zoey gone, and wants to take Cameron to the finale, so you're gone too Hayden" Chris shrugs. Hayden frowns before moving to get into the catapult, Zoey getting in after her. 

"Bye bye!" Chris says with a grin, before happily pulling the leaver, hurling the pair through the air before Zoey, Hayden or Cameron were able to say anything else.

Zoey and Hayden go flying through the air with a frightened scream before landing in the water. As Hayden surfaces, she quickly looks for Zoey, who is coughing. 

"Hey look, a boat" Hayden stats. Zoey looks up to see a speed boat coming their way. It stops, and two interns and a driver could be seen.

"Hey guys, I'm Ryan and this is Callie. Let's get you guys out of the water" Ryan says with a soft smile before moving to help Zoey onto the boat. Callie gives the red head a fluffy towel before moving to help Hayden. 

"Thank you both, um, do you know where we're going?" Hayden asks, hoping that the interns knew and were allowed to tell them. Callie nods.

"You know the resort your sister went to when she left the show? You're going there, and staying there until the finale. So you two will only get two days, so enjoy in while it last" Callie suggests with a smile. The blonde and the red head nod before sitting. 

Twenty minutes later and they're at the resort. They're helped off the boat by Ryan and Callie before being greeted by the eliminated contestants. Zoey moves to hug Mike while Hayden moves to hug Dawn.

"Dawn! It's so great to see you" Hayden smiles.

"You too Hayden" Dawn smiles softly. Hayden goes to say something, but stops when she hears Zoey and Mike talking.

"Hey, you got pretty angry after the pendant I gave you broke" Mike states. Hayden freezes, her eyes start to water. 

"I'm going to find my room. See ya later Dawn" Hayden mutters before quickly walking off to find an intern, not seeing see the way Zoey frowned. 

The blonde found an intern pretty quickly, and was shown her room. She thanked the intern before closing the door and moved to lay down on her bed. She was exhausted. Physically? Mentally? A part of her wanted to curl up and cry, another part of her wanted to sleep for a few days. She was going to get changed so she could sleep, when a knock on her door stopped her. Staring at the door in confusion, she moves to open it, and frowns at the sight of Zoey. 

"Hey Hayden, can I talk to you please?" the red head asks politely. Hayden silently nods, and moves to sit on her bed. Hayden closes the door behind her, and chooses to stand.

"You're upset. And I’ve been informed why you're upset" Zoey starts. Hayden sighs.

"Dawn?" She guesses.

"Dawn" Zoey nods.

"I, I think I started to feel something for you on episode one, but I don't think I realised it. You made me blush, and smile, and feel warm and giddy inside. But then there was Mike, who I thought did the same for me, but he didn't. In episode nine, when you pulled me behind the fence to hide from the mutant squirrels, that's when I finally came to my senses and realised that you're the one who makes me blush and smile and feel giddy, you're the one that always checks on me, and you're the one that always saves me, or tries to. That's when I realised that I really really like you. At the end of that episode, I talked to Mike. He said that he liked me and gave me a pendant, I explained to him that I really liked you. He understood and asked if we could be friends. I said yes of course. The pendant, while at first was a love related gift form him, it changed to a friendship gift. It really meant the world to me that he understood that I liked you and wasn't angry or grossed out. And the fact that he asked to be friends. That's why I got so angry when the pendant broke" Zoey explains. Hayden, who had tears falling down her face, nods.

"Oh Hayden! You're crying I'm sorry!" Zoey apologises before moving to wipe away her tears. Hayden smiles and softly grabs Zoey's hands.

"You really like me?" She asks softly. Zoey smiles and nods.

"I do, I really really do". Hayden drops Zoey's hands and moves to cup her face softly. She hesitates for a second before leaning in and kissing the girl. Zoey's hands wrap around the blonds waste as she happily kissed Hayden back. 

“Hey red” Hayden speaks as she leans back from the kiss. Zoey hums.

“I love you”.


End file.
